The grand misadventures of Thomas Andrews
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: April 15th, 1912. Thomas Andrews believes he will go down with his ship, but fate has something else in store for him. Something that could change the course of history as we know it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My ship, Bruce Ismay said just a few days ago that in the eyes of God this ship belonged to me. I built her from scratch, from the keel plates all the way up to her funnels. And now, she's almost completely submerged into the unforgiving waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

As I stand here, awaiting the inevitable, I can't help but wonder what the world will say when they find out the 'unsinkable' ship has sunken. Will things change? I hope they change, I hope there become laws saying there must be enough lifeboats for everyone. I wanted enough boats, but everybody else denied my request! They said they took up too much deck space! Said 'you don't need lifeboats on an unsinkable ship'! And now look at what has happened!

I'm immediately dragged from my thoughts by the sound of shattering glass and rushing water. I don't even have a chance to look up before I'm hit with by an icy wall of water. It knocks me off my feet and slams me against the wall. I can't fight it though, it will only prolong the pain of drowning to death, or freezing. I don't really know which will come first, it appears to be drowning though, as the water has already almost reached the ceiling of the smoking room.

The water sucks me under and I hold my breath. Try as I might to claw to the surface and find a breath of air, I know that I won't ever take another breath ever again. My lungs burn the longer I stay under the water. I pray the pain will end soon, take me away from this horrible nightmare! I'm beginning to lose the strength to kick my legs and wave my arms in the water, I feel as though I'm falling, falling into nothingness.

It must be close to the end then! I can't even feel the water anymore, I'm just falling! No more pain, no more fighting, just falling. Wait a moment, something must have gone wrong! I've landed on something, something hard! I open my eyes and quickly take in my surroundings, I'm lying on a carpeted floor in a small room, with two large beds.

As I sit up, I am met by two big, brown, confused eyes. There's a girl sitting on one of the beds, a small device of some sort in her hand. At first glance, I can hardly believe my eyes! For one, she's wearing glasses, that is most unusual for a young lady such as herself. That's not even half of it though! Shockingly, she's wearing trousers! Trousers! They aren't even regular trousers! They're made of some sort of odd blue material! And her top half! It looks as though she's wearing a pink sack with sleeves, and white writing on the front, and there are pockets on her stomach! It even has a hood like some sort of cloak! And there's a strange thing on the front of it, looks like little tracks or something!

She looks puzzled, but there's a big smile on her face, as though she's attempting not to laugh at me. I take a deep breath in, a breath I thought I'd never be able to take again. "Hello?" I ask, maybe she's friendly, even if she dresses like some sort of, I don't even know! A delinquent perhaps? At the sound of my voice she finally lets herself laugh before answering me "Sup?".

What is this 'sup'? Is that an odd way of saying hello? Is it slang for something? I try my luck again to see if she can speak coherent english "Would you mind telling me where I am?" I ask her. She shrugs "Heck if I know. Someplace in Virginia in a fancy hotel. Newsport or something I think" she answers. Well that sounds a little more like english, but she definately does not speak properly! I am almost positive now she's a delinquent!

Just as quickly as I held her full attention, I lost it. She's staring at that small object in her hand again, tapping it every so often. I get to my feet and begin examining my surroundings. She said this was a fancy hotel? It doesn't appear to be very fancy! There's not even a sitting room! I move over to the window and peek out, what meets me though is not like the world I thought I knew, to say the least.

I look back at her, this couldn't be heaven could it? No, this girl is no angel, and besides, she said we were in Virginia. How on earth did I get to Virginia? What happened to my ship? What happened to everybody? One minute I was drowning the next, I'm standing in some bizarre room with a delinquent in Virginia! I clear my throat and she looks up at my expectantly "What might the date be today?" I ask her. She looks back down at the little object in her hand, skimming her finger across it's surface and tapping it a few times before looking back up at me "June 1st" she answers. "The full date please miss" I ask again, I have to make sure, something isn't right here, but I have to know for sure.

She gives me another odd look before answering "June 1st, 2012". That cannot be correct, 2012? That's 100 years from now! But after what I've seen, maybe it's true, I can't know for sure. As I stand there in shock the girl looks up again "Hey, where'd you even come from? There's no hole in the ceiling or nothin, so like, where'd you come from?" she asks. This girl has an odd way of speaking, she didn't even call me sir! And she's asking me questions I myself don't know the answer to!

"I came from the Titanic" I reply. Her eyes grow wide before she picks up a device on the table "I'm calling security and telling them there's a crazy man in my room" she tells me plainly. I quickly rush up to her and grab the device out of her hand, pulling it from the wall and getting it away from her "No! I'm not crazy! And you young lady are going to give me answers before I go anywhere!" I tell her firmly. She narrows her eyes at me "Fine, ask me whatever".

What to ask first? Perhaps the little delinquent's name could be useful "What is your name young lady?" I ask her. She doesn't even bat an eye "Gabby" she answers. Alright, that was an easy enough of a question. Next question "Do you know of the ship called RMS Titanic?" I ask her. She laughs, as though I just asked something incredibly foolish "Duh, everybody knows about that ship!" she replies. Everybody? Is it so obvious that everybody knows my ship? My ship that sailed and sank 100 years ago?

The girl stands up, plodding over to a yellow bag that's sitting on one of the chairs in this room. She quickly pulls out another device, this one is much larger than the one she was so interested in before. She opens it up, there's a flat upper panel, and then there's a lower panel with little square buttons, each with different numbers, letters, and symbols on them. She hits one of the buttons and the upper panel lights up, a symbol being displayed on it, dell? What is this dell? Is that what this object is called?

The panel glows, and has a silly picture of a cartoon clock smiling next to a cartoon candelabra. I point it out to her "What is that?" I ask her, she raises an eyebrow to me "Uh, Lumiere and Cogsworth?". Lumiere and Cogsworth? What are a Lumiere and Cogsworth? She touches a small square and a little arrow on the glowing panel moves, touching small pictures of things and pulling up others.

Suddenly the screen goes dark, before the device flashes on another picture, that has several words written down the side. Play movie, scene selection, theatrical trailer? What do those even mean? And there is also a picture of a young blonde boy, from his appearance he looks like a third class passenger. And then in a smaller picture, there's a girl. She, quite opposite to the lad, is dressed like a first class lady.

Once again, the girl touches the little square, guiding the arrow towards the option called 'theatrical trailer'. Hitting a button, the panel flashes green, with a box that says the movie is 'rated pg-13'. What does that even mean? What is this? This can't be real! Maybe I'm dreaming, maybe Titanic never sank, maybe I'm not in Virginia in the future, with a delinquent! Suddenly the green goes away and is replaced by an object I can't even describe. I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this!

I think my heart just stopped beating, I'm staring right at the bow of a ship, a ship that is underwater, with rust and grim and dirt covering her. But I know, that has to be her! My ship! Oh Titanic! More and more of the ship becomes visable, I can't believe what I'm seeing! It can't be real! How is this girl just watching my ship, with such a nonchalant additude? How many times do you see this? A ship, underwater? And what's more it's my ship! My ship that I built from scratch in Belfast!

Now there's an old lady, saying she'll be damned! My god what is wrong with women? Saying they're damned! I've never heard such a thing out of a women's mouth before! Now the lady is saying that some young girl in the picture is her! I'm so confused, where did my ship go? Oh god this panel is going to kill me, since going down with my ship didn't! There she is! Looking just like she did when she was leaving Southhampton!

It's exactly the same! It's as though I'm seeing the scene all over again! The people waving and cheering! People saying it's the grandest ship in the world! Oh great, those two young people from the screen before are back! The poor boy and the rich woman! Get back to my ship! I want to know about my ship! I don't care about these people! Well, that's rude, I suppose I do care if they are passangers on my ship, but I don't need to follow them! I need to know what happened to Titanic!

My God! It's all on this screen! The grand staircase, the first class dining saloon, everything! Now that boy is shouting that he's king of the world! Right off the bow of my ship! Oh I wish I had been able to do that! When we set sail I certainly felt like king of the world! I'd never been more proud of a ship in all my life! Woah woah, wait a moment, the girl's about to jump off the back of the ship! What on earth is this?

I don't even think the delinquent is watching anymore, but I can't rip my eyes away from this panel! More images flash before me, of course the young people are a little intruiging, but now Titanic has hit an iceburg! She's sinking! Oh god she's sinking! People running around the deck in terror, them launching the boats. Hey! That man looks like me! He's questioning one of the officers why the boats are only being launched half full, but I asked that just a few hours ago! When I was standing there!

This isn't right, I can't be watching this! The ship breaks apart, and my heart breaks apart with it as I watch. Who's this James Cameron fellow? His name just flashed across the panel, but I can't think about it too long because the glass dome over the staircase has broken. There are people there! Oh God, the water is going to take them out! Now people are jumping off the rising stern! Oh please let this hurry up and end! I regret asking! Turn it off! Turn it off!

The boat's sinking! right before it disappears completely though, the panel turns black, once again showing the underwater bow. 'Titanic', indeed, that was my ship. I look back at the girl, who is currently staring at a box, with a similar panel to this 'dell', only hers has a man trapped inside it standing in front of a map, pointing at green and red blobs.

"Did you like it?" she asks, not even looking my way. Did I like it? Who in their right mind would enjoy watching people die? That was terrible! I try to think for a moment, alright, I'm in the future, that much has to be clear now, but how did I get here? And more importantly, how do I get back to my own time? Suddenly my eye catches on a book, sitting on the small table in between the beds. That book has my name on it! And a picture of me! I reach out and pick up the book, turning it over in my hands. A book about me? Who wrote a book about me?

Suddenly the girl looks up "Hey, that's mine!" she says. I swallow and look up at her "This is about me?" I ask, her eyes widen "What? No! It's about Thomas Andrews" she tells me. My hands are shaking "I'm Thomas Andrews" I tell her, she stares at the book, then at me, then at the book again. Before a giant smile comes upon her face "Awesome!".

* * *

**Yes, this is a self insert story. Everybody get ready for a wild ride! Next chapter should be a bit better than this one, but I just had the urge to get started and I HAD to get this out. So, here's the opening. Poor Thomas seems rather confused. Let's see if I can straighten him out...**

**As always, please review! Especially for this one! It will be writing quite outside my normal narrative and I'd like feedback! Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So these Bolsheviks killed Czar Nicholas II of Russia and his family too?" I ask, me and Gabby have been sitting cross-legged on opposite beds, asking questions back and forth all night long. She nods "Yep, right after the first World War! I learned about that this year in Global!" she replies. I have learned so much from this girl in just a few hours, and I have determined she might not be a delinquent after all.

For starters, apparently it is in fashion for women to wear her strange trousers, called 'jeans', made out of the odd material known as 'denim', which is also used to make jackets. And the baggy pink thing she wears on her upper half, is called a 'sweatshirt', also acceptable to wear. And not only that, but both gentlemen AND ladies are allowed to wear those things! And also shoes, called 'converse' are in fashion. But Gabby tells me she prefers to wear her 'flippy flops' in Virginia or something like that.

Then there are the fasinating things I have found out about that have happened in history. Like some insane man in Germany trying to kill off all the Jewish people, and she told me Ireland is free of British rule. Imagine that, I remember the fights that would break out in the shipyard over things like 'home rule', and to find now, 100 years later, that Ireland is it's own country! I felt quite a sense of national pride when she told me about it!

Her little devices are the most interesting and peculiar thing I have seen so far in the future though. Like her 'ipod touch', which plays endless amounts of music, all different styles, and you can play a single song over and over and over again, without having to even lift a finger! It is quite extrordinary, although I will say music today is absolutely horrid, it's nothing but noise. Luckily, Gabby appears to have a little class, as she had some actual music, such as 'Valse Septembre' on her music playing device.

My personal favorite device so far is her 'laptop'. That thing can do everything! There is a thing on there called 'Google', and 'Google' can answer any question you can think of! Just to test it out, I asked it how many portholes were on the Titanic, and it immediately came up with the correct answer, 1346! Imagine that! 100 years after my ship disappeared in the Atlantic ocean and someone STILL knows how many portholes were in her! And I can't even forget about Youtube! I could spend the rest of my life on Youtube! You can literally find anything on there! Things to make you laugh, things to make you cry, things that were filmed at the turn of the century, and things filmed yesterday! There is even actual footage of my ship on there! Leaving port! 100 years ago!

I still don't quite know if I like the future, even after all the wonderful things I've seen and learned. Gabby says that she actually prefers my time period over her own! I find that incredibly odd, women seem to have everything here! Apparently they can vote and drive cars! And they can be in the military too! She has it made here! How bizarre this place is! Something occurs to me though, aside from the man trapped inside the 't.v.', I have not yet seen any other people in this time! I decide to ask her about it, and just like everything else, she explains her situation in the most nonchalant fashion.

"Well, I was here for a band trip, play Bass Clarinet in my school's band. Anyway, last night I was real excited after being stuck on a bus for 9 hours, and I jumped on the bed in the hotel room. Security got called and band teacher is pissed off at me. So, he stuck me in this room away from my friends and said I have to stay here for the rest of the trip. That means I can't go to the beach, or the amusement park, or anywhere!" she tells me. So she really is a delinquent!

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and a man's voice calls out, the girl's eyes grow wide "Shoot! That's probably him! I gotta hide you!" she tells me. She leaps to her feet, grabbing my shirt sleeve and dragging me towards the door. "Gabby! Open this door!" the man yells, she looks around frantically "I'm coming!" she calls. Suddenly her eye catches on a door, which she opens to reveal a closet. Before I can even say anything she has shoved me in and closed the door behind me.

I hear another door open and she addresses her band teacher in a very sweet, childlike voice. "What took you so long?" he asks, I can hear in her voice that she's smiling "Oh, I just woke up is all" she replies. They continue to talk, but I don't care to listen to their conversation, something in this closet has caught my eye! It's another one of those devices! I want to find out what this one does! I reach up and pull it off the shelf, examining it, it's most peculiar. I think there's water in this thing!

The closet door opens and Gabby rolls her eyes "Really? Come on, don't play with that. I don't know how to work that" she tells me, taking the object away and placing it back up on the shelf. I look up at it "What IS that?" I ask her, she walks away from the closet "An iron" she calls over her shoulder. I follow her out of the closet and resume my place on the bed "Well, now that I've learned about your time, and you know who I am. What are we supposed to do?" I ask her. She laughs "We? I don't know anything about time travel! According to Google it's not even possible!".

Google cannot possibly be right all the time! Nothing is right all the time! Not even in this bizarre place! Sure it knew how many portholes were in Titanic, but it can't possibly know EVERYTHING. When I tell her this she shrugs "I still don't know anything about Time Travel. How did you even get here? Did you walk through a black hole or something?". No I didn't! At least, I don't think I did, I was dying! She flops on her bed and stares at the ceiling "Well, what if we, I don't know, tried to go back from where you came from?" she asks.

What? She looks over at me "You came from the Atlantic Ocean yea? We're not far from Virginia Beach you know, what if we went there?". Suddenly she sits up, racing to a suitcase lying open on the floor "YES! We're gonna try it! But we gotta hurry!" she says. I'm so confused, go back into the Atlantic ocean? What would that accomplish? Titanic sunk miles away from the coast of New York! If I remember right, Virginia is even further from the coast than New York!

She races into the bathroom, then back out, changed into a dress that is almost as bizarre as the 'jeans' and 'sweatshirt'. The hem only falls to her knees! And, I can see her shoulders! And her arms! And it's a DAY dress! Not only that! There's no corset, and the dress has the most odd pattern on it! She turns her back to me, holding two ribbon like things attached to the sides of her dress "Tie that in a bow will ya? And hurry, or we're going to miss our ride!" she tells me. This is completely unacceptable! I'm not going to put my hands on this delinquent! She rolls her eyes and reaches around her back, attempting to tie the bow herself. She actually manages, but it's a sloppy job.

"You're so weird" she tells me, grabbing a brush off the table and running it through her brown curls. And I use the term curls lightly, her hair is just as unruly as she is! She slips on a strange looking pair of shoes, which I believe are the 'flippy flops' she was talking about earlier and grabs my arm once again "You are useless! Quit standing there with your mouth hanging open and do something!".

We make it out of her room and she pulls me through the hallways. It looks like an ordinary hotel hallway to me, I guess some things never change. She pushes us through a door and races down the stairs, 5 flights of stairs to be precise! When we reach the bottom she holds her finger to her lips, before slipping out into the lobby. There doesn't appear to be anyone out here, which causes her to sigh in relief "They must all still be at breakfast. Come on" she says, ushering me out.

There are two large, somethings, parked outside this hotel. I've never seen anything like this before! "This is called a charter bus, and this is how we're getting to the beach!" she tells me. She leads me to the side of one of the 'buses' and pulls open a hatch underneath, which appears to be empty. To my dismay she crawls right in! "You don't mind do you Mr. Andrews?" she asks. What choice do I have? I duck my head and step underneath the bus into the storage hatch. She closes the door and pulls her knees up to her chest "Our suitcases and instruments were under here when we came down. But, everything's in the hotel now" she says.

I'm not sure how long we wait, but suddenly I begin to hear voices and footsteps above our heads. If everything else hasn't proved to me yet that I'm in the future, surely the etiquette and mannerisms of the youngs lads and lasses above my head proves it! They have absolutely no manners! They speak to each other vulgarly, not the slightlest hint of politeness in their voices. They shout, and laugh, and cause a ruckuss that could make a poor man go insane!

Gabby doesn't even flinch at their conversations like I do. In fact, I think she's listening to them talk with great interest. I think I just heard one the boys say something about nobody taking a crap in the toilet on the bus, how rude! Yet she smiles and laughs quietly to herself at it! I cannot even begin to believe what I'm hearing! She looks up at me and shrugs "They're what you'd call, third class" she tells me.

"Then what does that make you?" I counter, is she also of this vular, disgusting breed of third class? Because even third class don't speak so improperly! She chuckles "Upper second class" she replies "Mostly because my gramps has a lot of money that he gives us". Gramps? Not even a little respect for her grandfather? I'm beginning to dislike the future very much, it's horrid! The longer I listen to the conversations above, the more it makes me more eager to try the delinquent's idea to get back to my own time!

The bus comes to a stop and I move to open the door, but Gabby stops me "We're not quite there yet" she tells me. Not there yet? Why not? She smiles "Don't worry, should only be a few more hours". Hours? I don't have hours! Actually, I suppose I do, what rush am I in really? To my shock Gabby reaches into the top of her dress and pulls out her ipod "Wanna listen to Titanic the Musical?" she asks. I hardly hear her "Where did you pull that out of?" I question, are there pockets in the top half of her dress? Maybe I don't even want to know where that came from.

She laughs at me before offering me an earbud "I've learned a few tricks from my friends, how to keep stuff in my bra. I don't do it very often, prefer my sweatshirt pocket or jeans pocket. But, I obviously don't have any pockets in this dress so...". Ok, I regret asking the question, I take the earbus and stick it in my ear. Music starts flowing through, and I don't quite know what to expect. What did she say this was called? Titanic the musical?

I'm afraid that this will be a whole lot of noise, like most of the other modern music I've heard, but to my pleasant surprise I actually enjoy it! We play through the entire musical, and I loved almost every minute of it! I was even in it! My character had an entire ballad during the sinking which relayed everything so accurately! If I'd written a song about the ship sinking, I wouldn't have written it any other way! And other people I know had songs! Harold Bride the junior wireless operator, and Barrett, one of the stokers!

Unfortunately that musical didn't last quite long enough, so she has me listen to her favorite musical of all time, 'Phantom of the Opera' I believe it is called. This one is not quite as nice at the Titanic one, some of the music is, decent I suppose. But then there are songs unlike anything I've ever heard, almost bordering being just plain noise, but it's not quite noise! It is music I believe, but hardly.

By the time we make it through that, we're on the move once again. That much closer to the ocean! Gabby seems a little nervous, and puts on another one of her musicals to, she claims, calm her nerves. I don't understand what she is so nervous about, the worst that will happen to her is she'll get caught by that band teacher of hers. If anyone should be afraid, I'd think it'd be me! I have to swim out to sea, and attempt to get back to my own time. I assume that means by drowning myself again, but I'm not entirely sure!

Suddenly the bus stops again and Gabby takes her headphones, wrapping them around her ipod with care, she checks a few things on it before tucking it away into a far corner of the place we're hiding out in, along with her flippy flops. There are voices outside the bus and Gabby lowers her voice "When I open this door, we're going to make a run for it. Alright?" she asks. I can only nod as she pushes the hatch door open and hops out. I pull myself out after her and am met by several young people, all staring at me and Gabby with shock. She pushes the door closed behind me before grabbing my arm "Hi guys! Bye guys!" she calls to them as she drags me down the street.

At first I don't believe any of the adults saw her, but I believe I hear a few of the students calling her, asking where she's going. She doesn't answer them, just continues dragging me down the street. She suddenly turns sharply, pulling me out with her into the road. She is not just any delinquet! She's an insane delinquent! She is genuinely insane! There are cars coming at us and she doesn't even acknowledge them! She just keeps running. I still can't believe she's running in the dirty street with no shoes on!

I can see her scanning the buildings, looking for the entrance to the beach. When she spots an entry way, she heads towards it. I wish she would let go of my shirt sleeve, I believe she's stretching the material! This jacket of mine wasn't cheap! And while I'm still alive and wearing it, I'd like to keep it in good condition, no matter where I am!

We make it out to the beach, it's quite a sight to behold! For one thing, the beach stretches left and right, as far as the eye can see. And there are a lot of people here, far more than a single person can count accurately! Gabby pulls me down to the sand, heading straight for the water. I'm not one to get cold feet, but the closer we get to the ocean, the more I'm beginning to think this is a terrible idea that will never work! If anything, it will get us killed! Me dying, well that's one matter, but I don't want to be responsible for the death of this stupid girl!

The water is lapping at our feet and Gabby looks up at me, with a brimming smile on her face "Ready?" she asks. I nod "How will you know if I went back to my own time?" I ask her. She takes my hand, interlacing her fingers with mine "I'm going with you to make sure it works!". Before I can deny her coming with me she has tugged me into the water. Oh great, my jacket! I suppose it hardly matters now if she stretched the material!

There are very large waves today, and an undertoe pulling us to the left. Gabby doesn't falter though, even though I believe she's standing on her tippy toes now, and yet she is still pushing on. Now she's swimming, and I'm the one standing on my toes. It isn't long before we're both swimming, the lifeguard is blowing a whistle at us that we've gone to far, but she ignores him. We're drawing so much attention! If this doesn't work we'll be arrested, or thrown off the beach, or maybe even worse!

"Ok Mr. Andrews, now we're going to dive down. No matter what happens, just keep swimming down!" she tells me. This sounds like a terrible idea, but she assures me it'll work! I thought she said a few hours earlier that she didn't know anything about time travel? Taking a deep breath we both dive under the water. I already feel the urge to swim to the surface and take a breath, but Gabby is pulling me down further and further. I didn't think we were out so far, I would have thought we'd hit the bottom by now. But no, we continue swimming downward, and downward.

Much like when I was going down with my ship, my lungs begin to burn from lack of oxygen. The delinquent beside me must have the same burning feeling in her lungs, because her kicking becomes much more frantic, before growing weaker. I knew this was a bad idea! I've killed this girl! She is still kicking slightly, but the firey strength that has driven her all day is absent. I will have to kick for both of us, and pray that is works!

I might be hallucinating, due to lack of oxygen, but it no longer feels as though I'm swimming downward, it feels as though I'm swimming to the surface! I give one final effort to swim ahead, and to my surprise I break the surface of the water. When I do, I full expect to be met with the long stretch of beach, and the absurd numbers of people. But instead, I'm met with a very familiar sight. I'm met by the shipyard, workers all staring at me in confusion "Mr. Andrews? What ya be doin in the water?" one of them calls.

Behind the workers I can see the dry dock where Titanic is sitting, being fitted. Can it be? We've actually gone back in time? It worked! Wait a moment, is the delinquent still with me? I pull her to the surface and she coughs, hacking up mouthfulls of salt water "I hate the ocean" she moans. Blinking open her eyes, she puts a hand to her face and gasps "I'm not wearing my glasses! I must have lost them when I was swimming!" she tries to dive back but, if she did indeed lose her glasses in the water, I'm sure there is no getting them back now.

A strange look suddenly comes over her face and she rubs her eyes again "Hey, even though I'm not wearing them, I can see everything perfectly clear!" she tells me. She rubs her eyes again "Though I think I might be dreaming or something crazy. Is that the Titanic?" she asks, pointing at the ship. I nod "It is" I tell her, she smiles, I'm sure if we were on land she'd be jumping "Awesome! It worked!". Yes, indeed it may have worked. There's only one problem though, I may be back in my own time period, but Gabby certainly isn't! I have to get her back, but she almost didn't make it through the water, I can't send her back that way alone! I'll have to find another way!

The workers are still yelling at me and I look up at them "Just rescuing this lass!" I call to them "No need to worry! Back to work now!". They obey me, as they always do, and go back to work while I begin heading towards the nearest stairway out of the water. All the while, Gabby just continues staring around the shipyard in wonder. "What do you think the date is?" she asks me curiously. Judging from the looks of the ship, I believe I know exactly what day it is today. The day before the ship will be complete, "April 1st, 1912" I answer. She laughs "Hey! It's April fools day! Maybe this is all a big joke!" she says. I wish it were so, but I don't believe it is, I don't believe any of this is a joke at all.

* * *

**Just tellin you guys, this story can't be taken too seriously. It's all sorta meant to be more of a joke than being serious. So if there are a ton of loopholes and stuff, that would be why. This isn't thought out at all, it's just being silly! The real reason I even started writing this is because I finished my serious fic, but I had a need to continue writing about Titanic. So, here it is!**

**Please feel free to review though, I mean, it's a story after all, and I do enjoy the feedback! Positive or negative! More chapters come sooner with more reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nellie please you have to believe me!" I say, my wife is standing in front of me with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. She does not look convinced at all, but I told her the honest truth! The Titanic sank, and I went to the future, and now I'm in the past again with a girl I met in the future! Alright, I must sound insane, but it anyone would believe me, it'd be Helen! She knows I never lie to her! She has to know!

She gently puts the back of her hand on my forhead "Oh Tommie darling, you've been working hard. It must be the fumes at the shipyard making you hallucinate" she tells me, trying to get me to lie down in our bed. I shake my head "No Nellie! How do you explain the girl if I imagined everything?" I ask her. She smiles sweetly at me "Tommie there are plenty of batty people in the world. I'm sure she's just one of them" she tells me.

I shake my head again and peak out our bedroom door, across the hall I can see Gabby in my daughter's room, drawing pictures with her. My two year old seems to like the delinquent, a lot. The two of them are actually quite a sight! Gabby is lying on the floor on her stomach, her feet in the air as she concentrates on whatever she's drawing. Elba, my daughter, is copying her every move, right down to the way her feet are crossed in the air. She's a smart little girl, my Elba.

Helen peaks over my shoulder and watches the two of them as well, before shaking her head "We'll turn her over to the police, and they'll take her to the insane asylum. Be lucky I'm not sending you Thomas! Honestly the things you've told me! You're worrying me!" she says. I close our bedroom door quickly, just in case the delinquent can hear us before turning on her "No! Helen you can't do that! You have to believe me! Nellie I've never lied to you! Never! I'll get her back to the future!" I tell her.

Suddenly her eyes grow wide "Thomas! If what you're telling me really is true, then you are NOT getting on that death ship! Oh Thomas if what you've told me is the truth! I'll never see you again!". She's growing frantic and I hush her, pulling her into my arms "Now Nellie, it's the only way to get her back to the future. Surely you must see that? You're a smart girl". Yes, I'm beginning to piece it through in my head. Gabby will get to the future the same way I did in the first place, by going down with Titanic.

My poor wife still doesn't seem to believe me fully. She wants to believe me, I know she does, but the truth is upsetting her "Please just get some rest Tommie, you, you hit your head jumping into the water is all! Or maybe I fell and hit my own head. We must both be insane!" she tells me. I kiss the top of her head "Nellie, neither of us are hallucinating. I can promise you that". She looks up at me with wide eyes "Then what are we to do with that girl from the future? How much does she know? How much do you know? What if you end up changing history!" she gasps.

I shake my head "No! That's why I have to go on Titanic, Nellie! We cannot change history! Everything needs to go just like it's supposed to!". She rests her head on my chest and sighs "So, how far into the future did you go? What's it like there?" she asks. I chuckle "Oh Nellie, you wouldn't believe your eyes if you saw the future! 100 years from now women are going to wear trousers!" she gasps at this "No darling! They mustn't!".

We spend a few more hours together, discussing the future and our guest. Our final conclusion is that we are going to have to give her a crash course on how to behave when she gets on the Titanic. Because the way she acts in the future, will not exactly fly here! Now to, propose the idea to the little delinquent! Me and Nellie both slip out of the bedroom, approaching Elba's bedroom. The door has been closed now, and there's quite a bit of noise coming from inside.

Me and Nellie both look at each other in confusion, what on earth could they be doing in there? She reaches out and pushes open the door, it only takes a moment before she collapses in a dead faint. I have to catch her before she hits the floor, oh whatever that delinquent has done to my daughter that has caused Nellie distress, she's going to get it! I take Nellie back into our room and lay her on the bed before returning to Elba's room to see for myself what is going on.

I can see what upset my wife so much. For starters, the room is trashed. Clothes and toys lie all over the floor and on the bed and, is that one of her dolls stuck to the ceiling? Elba is jumping on the bed, wearing a diaper on her head and swinging one of her blankies around, singing almost incoherently about a breadfish or something. Gabby is sitting on the floor next to the bed, eating a sticky bun in her usual nonchalant fashion.

"What's going on in here?" I ask, Gabby's gaze snaps up to me and she actually looks scared of me for a moment, but she quickly conceals it with a smile "Nothing" she replies. Elba smiles giddily, jumping off the bed and running to me "Daddy! Have you seen da marvoulous breadfish?" she asks. The what? I smile and pick her up, resting her on my hip "Elba, there's no such thing as a breadfish!" I tell her.

She pouts slightly "Yes there is Daddy!" she replies. Maybe it would be safer to just play along "Alright Elba. Who told you about the Breadfish?" I ask. Her eyes light up and she points to the culprit on the floor, who is polishing off her fingers after consuming the sticky bun "She did!". Gabby looks up and laughs "I just taught her a song from the future. It didn't even have any bad words in it!" she defends. No bad words? I'm not exactly sure if that makes it alright, music from the future is, as I've said before, nothing but noise!

Elba begins fussing and I put her down, she runs over to her bed and begins jumping and singing again. This time the words to the song are clearer "Tell me have you seen the Marvellous Breadfish? Swimming in the ocean waters! Have you seen the Marvellous Breadfish? He's like an inverse sandwich! For da fishermen and sharks!". This is the most rediculous song I've ever heard! But I suppose it's harmless enough for a 2 year old to be singing. What bothers me is that a 16 year old girl knew it by heart and taught it to her. I know Gabby said music is important in the future and breaking into random song was practically acceptable, but really, a song about a breadfish?

No matter, I'll just forget about the breadfish for now. Gabby pulls herself to her feet and Elba trots over to her, hugging her leg "Oh Daddy please say she can stay! She promised to tell me a story tonight at bedtime!" she says. But, I always read her a bedtime story! Gabby must have noticed my falter, because she sticks her tongue out at me. How dare she! That definately settles it then, she is going to get a super deluxe crash course on how to be a lady! And hopefully she'll carry it with her to the future and teach those other ruffians that she calls 'friends'.

"Alright Elba, I think your Daddy wants to talk to be alone now, so you gotta let go of my leg. I'll come back later though ok?" she asks. Elba smiles and nods "Ok!" she replies before going back over to her bed. Before she can jump on it I rush to her side and take her hand "Elba darling, would you mind not jumping on the bed. Your mother isn't feeling well and we don't want to upset her even more do we?" I ask her. She flops down and sighs "Yea, it's ok Daddy" she answers. I give her a kiss on the top of the head "Good girl". She stands and goes over to a little table in the corner of her room that has some papers and crayons on it.

Now that I know she won't cause anymore trouble for her mother, I grab Gabby by the arm and practically drag her out of the room. She doesn't fight me, I think she's too busy admiring the inside of my house. We go downstairs, I don't want Elba overhearing us and I certainly don't want Nellie to wake up with a headache! We go into the sitting room and Gabby plops herself into one of the chairs in a very unladylike way.

She looks around the room "Nice place ya got here" she tells me. Well, at least she's decent enough to give a compliment or two. I thank her, but now it's time to get down to business "Now listen here Miss Gabby, I don't want you turning my daughter into an unholy terror like yourself" I tell her. She merely laughs "Yea, that's what everybody tells me" she replies. Wait a minute, even in the future she's considered an unholy terror? I will have to ask her to give me details on just how much a delinquent she really is. But no, I have to stay focused!

"Now, as you know, I ended up in your time when I sank with the Titanic. My idea, is that you are going to accompany me on the Titanic and when we sink, you'll go down with me and the ship, and end up in your own time period!" I explain. She merely nods "Yea, I guess that sounds like a good idea" she replies. So far so good, now to propose her, lessoning "We're going to be traveling in first class" I tell her, she nods, I think she already knew that I was traveling first class "And quite frankly young lady, you do not behave like a well brought up first class girl. You behave like a..." she cuts me off "A hick?" she asks. A what? What is a hick?

Might as well just go along with it "Sure, like a hick. Now, today I'm going to let you settle in. But first thing tomorrow morning, you are going to learn how to behave while we're on the ship. Since you are a guest in my time period, AND my house, and soon to be a guest on my ship, I expect nothing but your best behavior" I tell her. She nods "Mkay" she replies. That's it? Well that was certainly easier than I thought it would be! She stands up and begins examining the room "Hey, you got any food in this place? I'm starving!" she tells me.

Oh great, all I can say is she better not be a picky eater! Then again, Gabby told me people in the future will eat just about anything, even things that aren't food! And they have food that is artificially grown, like 'pop tarts' and 'eggo waffles'. If she will eat plastic food, then eating real food in this time shouldn't be a hard thing for her to adjust to!

I bring her into the kitchen and sit her at the table. Already I can tell Nellie's going to have her work cut out for her, the girl's posture is horrid, and she doesn't have just one elbow on the table, she has BOTH! Alright, calm down Thomas! It'll all work out in the end! Let's just see what there is to give the starving beast so I can get back upstairs to Nellie. Oh Nellie, why couldn't you have something prepared already? Ah Ha! Here's an apple! I pick one that doesn't appear to have any bruises on it and wash it off "Ok, you like apples?" I ask. She nods "Yea, Apples are awesome" she replies. Oh, we're going to have to work on her speech too, awesome isn't a real word!

Now that she's settled with her apple, I head upstairs to my bedroom. Poor Nellie is still out like a light, I'd best get the smelling salts. I cross into the bathroom and open the cupboard above the sink. I've only ever used the smelling salts on rare occation, nothing really gets to my Nellie. Then again, she has never had a delinquent from the future in the house! I take the salts back into the room and sit on the bed next to Nellie, waving the salts gently under her nose.

Her face wrinkles for a moment before she looks up at me "Tommie? Tommie I had the strangest dream! You were telling me crazy things, like you died on that ship of yours and traveled to the future. And you said you brought back a delinquent from the future, and she turned Elizabeth into a wild child! Oh Tommie it was horrible!" she tells me. I swallow and kick my shoes off before lying myself next to Nellie on the bed. She rests her head on my chest and I run my fingers through my hair to calm her. When she's finally calm, I clear my throat "Nellie, you weren't dreaming. That all happened darling" I tell her. There's a long silence before she lets out a long earpiecing scream. This is going to be a long 15 days!

* * *

**This was definately a goofier chapter than the last two. If you thought this chapter was funny, wait until the actual lessons begin! Next chapter is going to be interesting to say the least!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Glad you're all enjoying this as much as I am! Promise to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Until then, please review! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe Thomas has left me alone with this ruffian! Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I even married him! He's always preoccupied with his work, and when he's not working he tries to devote all his attention to his darling Elba. What about me? Of course I know he loves me, but couldn't he give me just a tad bit more attention? Well, maybe this is my chance! Maybe he's testing me by leaving me with this wild child!

From the future! More like she crawled out of a hole in the middle of a jungle somewhere! Honestly, do they not teach young ladies any manners at all in the future? Don't they waist train them anymore? The girl's waist is terribly clumsy, an entire 22 inches around! I've never seen such a wide waist on such a small girl! I'll straighten that out quickly! That is of course, if I can get the thing up off of Elizabeth's floor.

We had no place else for her to sleep, so we put her on the floor in Elba's room, much to my daughter's delight. I'd think that after sleeping on the hard floor the ruffian'd be eager to get up, but no! She is perfectly content to be sleeping on the cold hard floor, and doesn't want to move! Elizabeth finally manages to rouse the sleeping beast by jumping on her from off the bed. The girl sits up, rubbing her eyes and glaring at my daughter for a moment before laughing "Jesus! I thought my alarm at home was annoying!" she exclaims. Goodness! I've never heard such talk out of a lady!

I quickly send Elba out of the room and face my opponent. She appears to be sizing me up, like a bull preparing for a charge! She isn't violent is she? Are people from the future violent? She wouldn't dare hit me or anyone else would she? I sigh and pull out a corset, laying it on Elizabeth's bed, along with a dress and everything else I'll need. Getting this girl dressed is going to be a challenge, I can tell already!

We fight, but eventually I manage to pin the girl to the floor and get her properly dressed. Corset and all! I'm quite proud of myself, with her hair done up properly and with the right dress, she looks the part! She'll pass as a first class girl if she learns to behave herself! I take her downstairs, I'm going to start with the easiest thing, table manners! Surely they taught her some in the future?

She sits down at the table, and at once her posture makes me want to moan. I sit across from her "Alright, did they teach you any manners where you're from?" I ask her. She nods and to my delight she immediately straightens up, daintily taking her napkin off the table and placing it in her lap before looking back up at me, her elbows aren't even on the table! What was Tommie talking about last night when he told me her table manners were atrocious? Maybe she won't be so bad after all!

Elizabeth joins us about an hour later when we go out to the garden. Her poise is terrible! I'll quickly fix that! I take a book and place it on her head. Elizabeth copies us and places a book on her own head. I ignore her for now though, I just need to focus on the girl "Now shoulders back and stand up tall. And do not walk but try to float!" I tell her. She walks foreward, her head held high "I feel kinda stupid! Am I floating?" she asks. Elba, who has been walking alongside her nods, causing the book to fall off her head and laughs "Floatin like a boat!" she answers.

Alright, next on our agenda is proper speech. I know for a fact, from what I've heard in the 24 hours I've known her, that this is going to be the hardest part. How do you correct speech anyway? I remember at school the teachers carried around rulers and slapped the hands and arms of children who did something wrong. Luckily, I never did anything wrong at school, so I never got hit. But maybe I should use this little excersize to my advantage. I go into the house and get a ruler.

I sit her on our porch and hand her a tea cup. She swirls the liquid with her finger before putting her finger in her mouth, which is absolutely disgusting. Luckily Elizabeth is playing with her dolls under one of the trees, I don't want her seeing this poor behavior and copying it! The ruffian begins gulping down her tea and I clear my throat, she looks at me "What?" she asks, she looks at her hands before her eyes light up and she offers a sheepish smile "Oh! I get it! The pinky thing!" she says. She sticks her pinky straight out in the air and begins chugging her tea again, emptying the cup in seconds. Good grief!

Once she finishes the tea and puts her teacup down, I engage her in conversation "So Gabby, how do you like it here?" I ask her. She puts on a pouty face, like a little child before answering "I want this corset off! I'm not gonna be able to have any babies and it's going to be all your fault for putting me in this!" she tells me plainly. I'm already stunned into silence! Is she mad? I had Elizabeth with no trouble at all, and I've been wearing a corset all my life! When I point this out to her she shakes her head "No Mrs. Andrews, my Mom says that they proved corsets kill women. I wanted one so when I played dress up I could be period correct, but she wouldn't let me".

Let's change the conversation! She's scaring me! What to ask her about? Oh! I know "Do you, attend school in the future?" I ask her. She nods "Oh yea, school sucks..." before she can finish I slap her in the hand with the ruler and she reels back "Hey! What the hell was..." I smack her again. Her mouth hangs open at me "Why'd you hit me?" she finally manages to ask. I calmly explain to her that every time she said something wrong, I would hit her with the ruler.

I almost faint as she stands, calls me a 'stupid b*tch' and then marches over to where Elba is sitting playing with her dolls. I can't even bring myself to stand up, I need to recover. How dare that little delinquent call me that! How dare she! I stand and grab the ruler, I'll beat her so she can't sit for a week! She does not address me in that way! Oh, I've never hit anyone in my life before, I've never been brought to it. But now! This girl has pushed me to my very limits!

As I approach, I can already see the mischivious glint in her eyes. She whispers something into Elizabeth's ear before picking my daughter up, and pushing her up the tree. I break into a run, oh no! Not my baby! I yell for her to get out of that tree, but the ruffian pulls herself up the tree after my daughter and begins climbing. And my daughter, follows her example and climbs up the tree as well. I stand at the bottom, ready to faint. No! I have to stay strong "Elizabeth! Elizabeth Law Barbour Andrews you get out of that tree this minute!" I shout.

She calls back down to me "Sorry Mama, I like it up here! Look at me! I'm gonna climb higher!" she tells me. Where is Thomas when I need him! Oh God! Oh what if she falls! Please don't fall Elba! Oh that ruffian, when she gets down here I'll murder her! I'll kill her for sure! If there is one hair out of place on my little girl! Well there's only one thing to do now, and that's stand at the foot of this tree, like a fool, and call up to those girls in hopes they come down. I certainly hope Tommie returns home soon!

* * *

"My God Nellie, what happened?" I ask, I returned home to find Nellie standing at the foot of the tallest tree in our garden, screaming up it furiously. She turns to me and lets out a sob "Oh Thomas! Thank goodness! Oh that little ruffian! She and Elizabeth climbed up the tree! Please get them down! Please!" she begs. I hush her before looking up the tree.

When Elba sees me she smiles brightly and waves "Hi Daddy! Look at me! I can climb trees like a redneck!" she tells me. Like a what? What on earth is a redneck? I believe that term came from Gabby, which means it can't be a good phrase at all. I hold out my arms to her "That's very nice sweetie, but can you come down now?" I ask her. She nods and begins climbing down, when she gets to the last branch she jumps into my arms and hugs me "Daddy that was fun! Look how high Gabby got!" she says, pointing up.

I have to crane my neck to see, but indeed I spot the girl, clinging to the highest branch that is strong enoug to support her weight. She calls down to me "Hi Mr. Andrews! I saw you coming from all the way up here!" she tells me, standing up and teetering on the branch for a moment before resting a hand on the trunk to support herself. "Gabby! Would you please come down from there now?" I ask her, her face changes "That depends, is your wife going to hit me again?" she asks. What? I glance over at Nellie, but she is pretending she didn't hear the remark by checking Elba over and making sure she's alright.

"She won't hit you again! Just come down!" I call up to her, and I mean it too! I won't be having her abused here, whether she's a delinquent or not, she's not an animal. She begins making her way down, carefully placing each foot and trying to keep the long skirt of her dress out of the way. When she's almost all the way down she steps on her skirt and slips, crashing the rest of the way to the ground. Helen gasps and I rush to her side.

The delinquent sits up, blinking before looking herself over. She got scratched up quite a bit on the trip down, but she doesn't appear to have broken anything. She looks at the skirt and frowns "Aw, I messed the skirt up!" she says. She sounds genuinely upset over it, which is actually a nice change from her being so nonchalant about everything. I pull her to her feet and she takes a quirky step forward, almost as though she is trying to hide a limp. "Are you alright?" I ask her, she nods "Perfectly fine! Never better!" she replies, before rushing back into the house. I know she's trying to hide it, but not well enough, she hurt something more than she'll let on.

Elba runs into the house after her, leaving me and Nellie alone in the garden. My poor wife's still upset, and I pull her into my arms to calm her "How did it go?" I ask her. She sniffles "At first, alright! She has table manners, if you ask her for them! And her poise will need a little bit more practice but it's alright. She just won't let go of her way of speech though! No matter what I tried! And eventually she got fed up and climbed up the tree to get away from me!" she explains. I kiss the top of her head "Maybe if you didn't hit her, she wouldn't have gotten fed up" I tell her.

My wife looks up at me "Oh Tommie, I didn't really want to hit her! I didn't! It's just, how else was I to teach her? Every other word out of her mouth was absolutely vulgar! I've never heard such speech out of a little girl!" she tells me. I'm going to have to have yet another talk with this girl! She needs to stop talking like a, what did she call it, a hick? I escort Nellie into the house and leave her in the kitchen to prepare dinner before going upstairs to hunt down Elba and Gabby. As I approach the girls' bedroom door, I hear their voices.

"Does that hurt?" my daughter asks, I don't know whether my ears decieve me, but I actually think the little delinquent is crying! She sounds like she's choking on sobs as she answers "Well of course it hurts, I think I threw my hip out!". I continue listening at the door "Should I tell Daddy?" Elba asks, Gabby hushes her "No! Elba, listen to me very carefully. You're not going to tell anybody! I'll get over it in a day or so!" she replies quickly. I choose that moment to enter the room.

The two girls are sitting on the bed, Gabby attempting to clean some cuts on her knees with a white, er, red cloth of some kind. I guess that means she found the bathroom, unless she used the drinking glass sitting on Elba's bedside table to wet the cloth. Both girls look up at me attentively "Daddy, you shoulda seen Gabby climbin the tree earlier! She got up there really fast!" she tells me. I pull a chair up and sit in front of them "Did she now?" I ask. The delinquent smiles slightly "My friends back home loved climbing trees. I was always afraid to climb to the tippy top, but I did today" she tells me.

I take the cloth out of her hand and begin cleaning the cuts on her arm myself. The bleeding on most of her cuts appears to have stopped, which seems to relieve her slightly. Elba continues talking and telling me about the day "Mommy made Gabby do some really funny things! Like she had to walk with a book on her head! And everytime Gabby said some stuff at tea, Mommy hit her with a stick! It was funny!". Gabby glares at her "It wasn't funny! That hurt!" she tells me. I can spot a few red marks on her hands, marks that I know are not from falling out of the tree.

"Don't worry, she won't be hitting you again" I assure her. She looks up at me "You promise?" she asks suspiciously, I nod "I promise" I reassure her. She holds out her pinky "Do you pinky swear?" she asks. I don't know what a pinky swear is, but I hold my pinky out like hers and she links her pinky onto mine "Sure" I reply. She looks completely relieved now "Ok good! I don't want to climb up another tree! It's really hard to do in this dress!".

She begins picking at a loose threat on the dress before looking up at me "I'm not going to change, I respect you a great deal Mr. Andrews, but I'm not going to pretend to be something, or someone, I ain't" she tells me. Oh dear, ain't? I nod "Yes, but listen to me! You don't have to change for me, or even for my wife. But when we're on that ship, in front of those first class people, you have to pretend to be like them! You just have to!" I tell her.

The girl is so hard headed! She shakes her head at me "I'll eat in my room alone if that's what I must do!" she tells me. I take her hand, she pulls it away "Mr. Andrews, I'm going to be an actress on Broadway someday, at least, I hope so. I'll tell you what, I need a little acting practice. I'll pretend to be a perfect little angel while on the Titanic, but you have to let me be myself and do my thing until then. Ok?". Well, I don't know if I can trust her. Does she know how to act, how to behave like a first class girl?

I'll have to put my faith in her! Of course, last time I put my faith in something, it was the Titanic, and the Titanic sank. I hope my faith isn't misplaced this time, because, well, in the words of this lunatic, 'that would suck'.

* * *

**Alright, this was kinda a hard chapter. But here it is! Now, if you didn't notice, the first half of the chapter was told from Helen's point of view, and the second half was back to Mr. Andrews' point of view. This is going to happen quite a bit in future chapters. Mostly because, well, Thomas isn't going to be around our little delinquent all the time. And since the story is sorta focused on her, we need to keep it on her. So, whoever just happens to be around at the time, that's who's pov it is. **

**Don't worry though, I'll drop lots of hints and stuff right away when I switch POVS so you'll be able to tell when one character's pov starts and another's ends. If worse comes to worse, I'll put a giant label that says 'So and So's POV' at the top of each thingy. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming! They're like magical chocolate chip cookies. Every review makes me want to write more and more and more! So review! And as always, THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't even believe you, really I can't" I tell Gabby. Honestly, we set sail tomorrow and my wife has thrown the delinquent out of the house, saying she cannot stand the girl another minute. Elba is in tears, which of course I will have to spend most of my night trying to dry, and Gabby is just her insane self, totally uncaring over the fact that she might have to sleep outside on the curb tonight if I can't find a place for her to stay!

My wife is not usually an angry person, or someone who would throw a guest out for no good reason. Oh, she had reasons though! Let me list just a FEW things that our lovely little lady from the future has done. She has broken 2 lamps, a patio chair, set one of Elba's toys on fire, set the kitchen on fire, set an orange on fire, thrown fruit at people walking past our house, flooded our bathroom 3 times, flooded the garden twice, dug up the garden trying to help my dog look for his bone, taught Elba how to talk like she's from the future, tied my dog to a tree in the park and forgot him there, sat on my wife's favorite hat, used my gloves to play tug of war with the dog, and told Elba that I when I left on Titanic I'd never come back ever again.

Really, I didn't think a teenage girl could cause so much chaos! Especially setting things on fire, how she even managed to set that orange on fire is still a mystery to me. She offered to show me how to do it, but I quickly turned her down! I don't think that's a skill I'll ever need in my lifetime! Now she's simply humming some random tune as I try to think of someplace to have her sleep. I'd put her on the ship if I thought I could! I don't think I should just abandon her in the park or on the street somewhere, who knows what kind of trouble she'd get herself into unsupervised.

Wait! I've got it! I'll just stick her with one of the Titanic workers! But who, an officer? When I propose this her eyes light up "Oooo! An officer?" she asks. Ok, that look in her eyes, maybe an officer isn't the way to go, I worry what she might do to them. I can't possibly leave her with the captain, who else could I leave her with? I dearly wish there were female workers on the Titanic that I could trust! There are only 23 women working on the ship, and most of them are stewardesses! Suddenly another idea strikes me "How about we go pay a visit to the wireless operators?" I ask her. Her face falls, but she still smiles "Ok, I guess". Alright, no enthusiasm, they just might be the way to go!

I know where all the workers on the Titanic are staying tonight, I was given their contact information in case something happened. Well something has certainly happened alright. When I get to the inn their staying at, I march the girl up to the boys' room and knock on the door. I hear voices inside before one of them opens the door "Mr. Andrews? Is something wrong sir?" he asks. I shake my head "Well, I came up here to ask a favor actually, would you mind opening the door?" I ask. He shrugs and pulls the door open for me.

One of the boys is sitting at a small desk writing, he looks up at me and smiles "Well well, who's this pretty lass you've brought along with you Mr. Andrews?" he asks. I have to attempt not to laugh, pretty lass? The girl blushes, I don't think she is complimented very much in the future. I push her forward "This is a, friend of mine. She needs a place to stay tonight. You lads wouldn't mind would you?" I ask. I pull out my wallet, it's the least I can do, I genuinely hate leaving her with them. But I have no other choice! Nellie just won't have her another night! And besides, I'd like my last night with my family to be, peaceful.

The boy who answered the door refuses the money I offer "Oh Mr. Andrews you don't have to do that. It's no problem! Right Harold?" he asks. The other boy, the one at the desk, shrugs "She can stay, not a problem at all. She coming on Titanic tomorrow?" he asks. I nod and Jack smiles "Well we'll bring her onto the ship for ya and you can meet us in the wireless room. How's that sound?" he asks. I shake his hand "Thank you Jack. You have no idea how grateful I am!" I tell him. Once again, he tells me it's not a problem.

Before I can leave I ruffle the delinquent's hair, because even though she has caused nothing but trouble, I'm beginning to grow rather fond of her. It's actually a little bit hard to part with her now that it's time to. She looks up at me "Don't worry Mr. Andrews! I'll behave!" she tells me. Oh yes, that's what she always says! Isn't that reassuring? She gives me a quick hug before sending me off on my way. I bid the three of them goodnight before heading home. I do hope she doesn't cause trouble, or worse yet, I hope those boys don't cause any trouble. The two of them were rather young, couldn't have been more than in their early 20s! I'll have to, as always, put faith in the three of them.

* * *

It was a pleasant surprise to see Mr. Andrews just now. I'd been writing a letter home when Jack had answered a knock at our door. He asked us if his 'friend' could stay with us tonight. She's a pretty little thing, I'm sure she'll quietly sit, maybe make a little small talk with us. Most girls around here, I personally find to be a bore, and Jack agrees with me. Maybe that's why the both of us are still single.

Jack approaches the girl and takes her hand, kissing it lightly, like a gentlemen is supposed to. He smiles "I'm Jack Phillips" he introduces, he motions over to me "And that's Harold Bride". The girl laughs "Yea, I know who you two are. You're wireless operators on the Titanic". How does she know that? Well, maybe Mr. Andrews told her, yea, that must be it!

She walks over to one of the beds and flops down on it in the most unladylike fashion, staring up at our ceiling. Jack gives me a funny look and I just shrug. Suddenly he points to the hem of her dress, it has rolled up slightly, revealing her ankles. I chuckle and she looks up "What?" she asks. Jack clears his throat, trying to be polite "Um, your ankles are showing" he informs her.

The girl looks down at her ankles, and to our shock she kicks off her shoes, removes her stockings, and kicks her legs in the air "WOO! ANKLES! GET A GOOD LOOK BOYS! OH MY GOD ANKLES!" she shouts. My goodness! Has Mr. Andrews left us with a whore of somekind? Surely not! But what high class lady in her sane mind would show off her ankles in this way? Actually, I'm getting a little excited! Maybe we can have some fun with this girl. I smile broadly "Wanna show us anything else?" I ask her. She rolls over on her side and laughs "Ha! No! I just don't care about showing my ankles. Where I'm from, you can basically see a girl's ankles all the time!".

All the time? I want to move to where ever she's from! Jack sits on the bed opposite her and she sits up, looking at the both of us "So, where exactly ARE you from?" Jack asks, curiously. Yes, I'm still wondering too! She smiles "Oh, I'm from New York 100 years in the future!" she replies, oh great, Mr. Andrews left us with a mental person! But no, maybe not, she goes on to tells us her story, and I might be crazy, but I actually believe her! I think Jack believes her too, because he suddenly begins asking her a lot of questions about the future.

I ask questions too, every question I can think of! Are movies in color in the future? What do people wear in the future? Do they still go to school? She answers all our questions, without faltering. Suddenly she sighs "I wish I had my ipod for you guys, I'd play you some modern music" she says "Cause no offense, but this conversation is really boring". I like this girl, she doesn't like mindless chatter, and neither do we! It makes me wonder why we're telegraph operators though, most of our messages are entirely pointless chatter.

"Can't you sing the songs yourself?" Jack asks, she smiles at him "Well yea... I guess. Why? You want to hear a song from the future?" she asks. We both nod excitedly, yea! We want to hear songs from the future! So she starts singing, her voice is pretty I guess, but the songs she sings, are like nothing I've ever heard before! When we ask her who wrote the songs, she answers names like 'Katy Perry' and 'Taylor Swift'. I don't know who these people are, but they are geniuses!

And after she teaches us a few songs, she pulls Jack up off the bed he was sitting on and teaches him how to dance! I quickly get up and join them because it looks like so much fun! Things begin to spin wildly out of control though, she gets up on the bed and begins jumping wildly. Me and Jack sing along to the song she's singing. Our favorite song seems to be 'Firework' by Katy Perry. We could sing that one all night! In the end, it's exhausting though, and we flop into the beds, completely out of breath. I look up at the girl "I love the future!" I tell her. She laughs "Cool, I wish I could bring you and show you. It's pretty awesome!".

The girl is quirky alright, she won't fit in with those rich folks at all. But I think we've got quite a group here, me, Jack, and Gabby. She's a fun friend, and I hope she is allowed to visit us in the wireless room a lot! That way we can sing modern music together and dance like wild people! And we won't even care at all! Because Gabby says it is cool to not care about anything in the future!

We decide to hit the sack, and now the problem becomes, who is sleeping where? There are only two beds. And if there's one thing that is for certain, it's that me and Jack are NOT sleeping in the same bed together! It just, doesn't work. We had to the night before Titanic's exaluation, and it was hell! But the girl sleeping in bed with either of us, it's completely improper! But making her sleep on the floor could be even worse! But the only way I would even dream of sleeping on this dirty floor would be if I were dead!

Me and Jack begin our argument, someone is going to have to sleep with the girl. She doesn't seem to care at all, which makes things easier. What'll be so bad about it, it's not like we're going to do anything to her! It all comes down to a game of rock paper scissors. Whoever loses this game, has to have the girl in his bed. It's a little funny that these are the rules, usually you play to get the girl in bed with you. We both draw our hands, and to my delightful surprise, I've won! This is secretly the first time I've ever won a rock paper scissors match! I'm incredibly proud of myself and I jump into my bed, sprawling out "Yes! Whole bed to myself! Have fun you two!" I say.

I hear Jack grumble slightly before crawling into bed with the girl. She doesn't seem to pay any mind to him, simply turning her back to him and closing her eyes. I'm so tired, especially after all that dancing. I close my own eyes and drift to sleep. Man, if tonight with the girl was this crazy, I wonder what this voyage is going to be like!

* * *

**Another chapter! Because, like I said, reviews make chapters. And I got lots o reviews on the last chapter. Please keep em coming! Next chapter, we set sail!**

**In case there was any confusion, first half of the chapter was Thomas Andrews POV, second half was Harold Bride POV. And no, it's not the Jack as in Leonardo DeCaprio, it's Jack Phillips the senior wireless operator!**

**So, as always, please review. And Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up the next morning, still sprawled out on the entire bed. I'm surprised I got such a good night's sleep after all that went on last night, then again, maybe it's not so surprising. I was completely exhausted! I sit up in bed, running my hand through my hair briefly before looking over to see if Jack and Gabby made it through the night without kicking each other to the floor. To my surprise, it looks like they had a fine time! Jack's lyin on his back, the girl's head on his chest with her arm draped over his torso. He's got his arm around her too, I hope they didn't do anything last night while I was asleep!

Before I say anything, my eye catches on the clock and I jump out of bed. We're late! We're late! I chuck a pillow at the two sleeping lovebirds before beginning to pack my belongings into a bag and comb my hair. I can change on the ship! But we have to leave right now "Jack! Bloody Hell Jack we're late! We were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago!" I yell. He pushes the girl off him and sits up, she groans and Jack nudges her "Get up sleeping beauty! We gotta go right now!" he tells her.

We quickly get all our things and run out of the inn, hardly stopping to pay for the room. Me and Jack worry at first that the girl will make us fall behind, but surprisingly she keeps up with us as we run. However, it doesn't last long, and when the dock comes in sight she slows down, clutching her side "Cramp!" she gasps. Jack rolls his eyes and picks her up off her feet, we have to get to the ship right now! She kicks slightly "Hey! Put me down! I can walk!" she tells us. Jack puts her down, but by the time he does we're alreaady standing beside the great ship. We all look up at it, me and Jack have already seen it and been on it, but the girl has never been up next to her before.

"Well Gabby, what do you think?" I ask, she shrugs "I'm slightly disappointed actually, I thought it would be bigger" she tells me. Me and Jack are both shocked "Are you kidding?" I ask, she laughs "Don't get me wrong, I love this ship! It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. But it's only amazing because it is THE Titanic, the one and only. But honestly, everyone talks about how big it is, and it really isn't that big. I've seen ships that would but the Titanic to shame" she tells me.

She can't be serious! This is the TITANIC! The largest, grandest, most luxurious ship in the world! She smiles broadly "Well, she may not be as big as I thought, but she's still pretty big. I've never actually BEEN on a ship this big. I've seen them, but never been on them. So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she says, marching towards the gangplank. Me and Jack quickly follow her as she marches on board. One of the officers, I believe officer Lowe, greets us. She stops in her tracks and looks up at him "I love your accent" she says. He smiles brightly at the compliment "Thanks!" he replies cheerfully. She gives him a final glance over before continuing her way onto the ship.

We follow her for a while, she's going the completely opposite direction, but I don't think either Jack or myself have the heart to tell her so. Besides, we haven't really gotten a chance to see the inside of this ship that much. When we went for her trials, we were in the wireless room the entire time! She looks around at everything in genuine curiosity, carefully examining everything from the carpet, to the walls, to the chairs, everything. Under her breath we can hear her say things like 'Wrong, wrong, that's not right, nope'. Finally I clear my throat "What exactly is wrong?" I ask her. She looks at me "Everything! That James Cameron movie got this all wrong!" she answers. Movie? There's a movie about Titanic?

Finally Jack tells her that we have to report to the wireless room, and our little group heads over there. Jack is just sitting down to the equipment when Mr. Andrews comes to our door "Where have you boys been?" he asks us. Before I can answer the girl jumps up and runs to him, practically tackling him to the floor "Mr. Andrews! I missed you!" she tells him. He looks surprised, but pats her head and tells her he missed her too. She looks over to us and smiles before looking back up at him "These guys are awesome! We had the funnest time EVER! Please say I can come back? Please?" she begs.

Mr. Andrews over to Jack, who just smiles "She wasn't a problem at all sir, we'd love to have her visit again. If it's alright with you, that is" he says. The shipbuilder sighs and nods "Yes, she can come visit. But are you sure she wasn't too much of a handfull?" he asks. Why does he keep asking that? She wasn't any trouble! She was fun as hell! She's great! I let Mr. Andrews know that too! Finally it's settled, and Gabby is allowed to come visit us whenever she can, she smiles "I'll come all the time!" she tells us before Mr. Andrews drags her off into the world of the first class.

I hope the first class aren't too hard on her, I hope not. She's so much fun, so lively and, well, she's just plain insane! I love that! Jack is still staring at the door she vanished out of, I wave my hand in front of his face "What's the matter lover boy?" I ask him. He shoves me over "Oh sod off" he tells me. I chuckle "What? Are you falling for her?" I ask him, he nods and I laugh "Jack! You've hardly known the girl for a day!" I remind him. His eyes get a sorta far away look in them "I know. But I mean, I've never met a girl quite like her! I think, she could be the one I've been waiting for!" he tells me. I roll my eyes, he's so full of it "You remember she has to go back to the future right?" I ask him, he stands "Not if I can convince her otherwise! I'll convince her to stay with me forever!".

Before he can get out the door I grab his arm "Not so fast there Don Juan, it's your shift!" I tell him, handing him the headphones and patting his arm "Have fun!". With that, I leave him in the wireless room, to go check out my cabin. I'm going to need to change into my uniform. Hopefully, I won't ever have to walk around on deck in my pajamas again.

* * *

Last night was the hardest night of my life. First, trying to calm Elba, tell her everything would be alright. It was terribly difficult, because I didn't want to lie to her and say that she would never see me again. But I didn't want to tell her I would die in a few days time. And Helen, oh my dear Nellie sobbed in my arms almost the entire night. I tried to reassure her that everything would be alright, that she'd keep on living life even without me here.

Then this morning, Nellie looked like she wanted to cry again, even before we'd gotten out of bed. I kissed her eyes and she told me she loved me, and begged me to send someone else with the delinquent, so I could stay home. I told her that wasn't possible, we couldn't change history that way. I wish she could understand, but I don't think she got it. I kissed her passionately before getting up and getting ready to leave.

We went downstairs and I ate quickly. Nellie carried Elba on her hip and my little girl reached for me. I took her in my arms and kissed her cheek "You're going to be a good little girl for Mommy. And you're not going to climb trees, sing about breadfish, or set things on fire while I'm gone ok?" I ask. She nods "Ok, Gabby didn't show me how to set the orange on fire anyway" she replies innocently. Nellie tries to take her back, but she suddenly decides that she doesn't want me to leave and hugs my neck tightly "Noooo!" she wails. Oh please don't let her have a meltdown right here, right now.

I can't win, she bursts into tears, clinging to me and refusing to let go. She's going to make ME cry! "Oh Elba, sweetheart, don't cry" I say soothingly, she still continues to wail and through her incoherent blubbering I hear her say "I love you Daddy". I wish I didn't know what was going to happen to me when I went on Titanic, I wish I didn't know it sank. When I didn't know, this was all so much easier. I finally manage to calm Elba down, and with a final kiss I hand her back to her mother before picking up my suitcase and stepping into the awaiting cab.

When I got to the ship, I immediately went to the wireless room to see about retrieving my delinquent. Of course, nobody's there yet. At first, I'm not worried about it, maybe she's causing them to be a little slow or something. But when a half hour goes by and they are STILL not on the ship and where they're supposed to be, I begin to worry. What if she set their hotel room on fire? Or flooded their bathroom? Or who knows what she could have done?

Finally I see the little group of three tramp into the wireless room. The two boys are still in their pajamas, they didn't sleep in did they? Not on such an important day? I enter the room and the delinquent rams into me, almost causing me to fall over. She's like a big child! She acts as though she hasn't seen me in a years, she was only gone for a night! I pat her head gently and tell her I missed her too, which I admit, is partially true, I did miss her slightly. But then again, there were so many problems at home maybe it was for the best she wasn't there.

The two wireless boys, bless them, they tell me she was absolutely no trouble at all. Of course, the way they look seems to tell a completely different story, but I'll take their word for it. If they want her to come visit them, fine by me! She can visit! But right now, I believe it's time to take her on a personal tour of the ship that she thinks she knows so much about! I lead her out and down the boat deck, showing her everything and telling her things. For a little while, she looks genuinely interested in everything I'm saying, that is of course, until first officer Murdoch crosses our path.

He smiles when he sees me and says hello, but his face suddenly changes when the delinquent beside me lets out a high pitched sqee and charges towards him. He looks at me for assistance, but I merely call for him to run. And run he does! The girl doesn't falter, actually I think the chase excites her and she runs even faster after him. So much for a tour then! I decide to go below decks and check the boilers, I don't believe I'll be seeing the delinquent for quite some time.

Everything down below is just fine, so I begin to head up to the upper decks once more. When I reach the grand staircase, I hear a scream and see Murdoch, practically flying down the stairs before turning sharply and charging through a doorway. He appears to have been joined by second officer Lightoller, how fun! The girl is not too far behind them, sprinting for her life after the two gentlemen. I hope they are fit enough to keep up this running for a while, I'm sure she'll tire soon enough. After all, I believe she's still getting over throwing her hip out.

When we reach Southampton, I greet Mr. Ismay as boards. He congratulates me on my ship, telling me what a wonder it is. I decide to thank him modestly and he invites me for tea. Considering my little ruffian is still in pursuit of those officers, I tell him I'll gladly join him! We sit down and I begin informing him about my charge. He seems curious of the girl, and his curiosity seems to grow as I tell him of all the destructive things she has said and done. Just then, speak of the devil, the two officers charge through, stopping at our table and wheezing. There is yet another officer now with Murdoch and Lightoller, this one is a junior officer though, Moody. She must have gotten him in the chase right after boarding in England.

"I think we lost her!" Lightoller says, huffing and puffing. Moody looks around, his eyes frantic "Don't say that! She'll come out of nowhere!". Mr. Ismay sips his tea before asking them what they've been running from. Suddenly the familar high pitched squee is heard and the girl flies out towards them. Their eyes widen and their jaws drop in shock before they start off running again, the delinquent right on their heels. I would honestly have stopped her right then, but she looked like she was having such a fun time! And she should get her kicks out now before she has to be reined in for the first class life, which I'm sure she won't enjoy at all. And she should be happy on this ship at least once, because when she's finally released from first class, it'll be to die.

At Cherbourg, the girl is still, as far as I know, chasing officers. And the Captain sits with me and Mr. Ismay, asking if we've seen Lightoller, Murdoch, or Moody. They are all supposed to be on the bridge, but nobody has seen them all day. Suddenly I grow worried, what did the poor girl do to them? I decide that it's time to pursue the group myself and put an end to this chase.

I comb through each of the upper decks with care, they've run far! I can't find them anywhere! As I walk out onto the boat deck, I finally catch sight of Moody, stumbling along in an exhausted haze. I stop him "Where are Mr. Murdoch and Mr. Lightoller?" I ask him. The poor boy can hardly catch his breath and has to suppose himself on the railing "I... I... They... Cargo... Hold" he almost falls and I have to catch him "Mr. Moody, what happened?" I ask him. He tries to answer me, but the poor lad has been running for his life all day long, and can hardly catch his breath or keep his eyes open to answer me.

One of the other officers, I think it's Lowe, takes the boy off my hands. If that boy is that exhausted from running since Southampton, I can't imagine what kind of shape Murdoch and Lightoller are in! I have to find them! Moody just told me the cargo hold! That's almost at the bottom of the ship though! I don't believe the lifts go down that far, I'll have to take the stairs. Lots, and lots of stairs!

The trek down to the cargo hold is a long one, and the further down into the ship I go, the more I can't believe the girl or the officers had the energy to run all day long! It's almost dinnertime! When I finally reach the hold, I'm prepared for the absolute worst, maybe one of the officers had a heart attack, maybe they got caught on something and can't get out, maybe she set one of them on fire!

To my surprise though, it's not the officers I find have gone down, nope, it's the delinquent herself! She's lying on the ground, her breaths coming in shallow gasps and her face pale. Officer Murdoch is sitting on the floor her head in his lap, petting her hair back as though she were an innocent little kitten. He is trying to comfort her while Officer Lightoller tries to make sure she's alright. They look incredibly relieved when they see me.

I kneel down next to the girl and she doesn't even open her eyes to acknowledge me. Mr. Lightoller rests the back of his hand on her forehead "I reckon all the running did her in. I'm amazed though, never seen a girl run as fast or as long as she did. She must have chased us to every bloody corner of the ship!" he tells me. He also proceeds to tell me what happened, they ran down into the hold, the girl beginning to slow down. They suddenly stopped when they heard the girl behind them, vomiting all over the floor. Murdoch managed to catch her before she blacked out and hit the floor, and after she did, Moody went up to see if he could find help, because none of them had the strength to get the girl up the stairs to the upper decks. Mr. Murdoch looks like he's ready to fall asleep against the wooden crate he's sitting up against "I can't believe we didn't stop sooner. She just wanted a bloody autograph!". An autograph? She hunted them and chased them all over this ship for an autograph? I can't believe it! Actually, wait a moment, this is the delinquent we're talking about, of course she'd chase them for that!

Gabby swallows, I can tell she's in a lot of discomfort right now. She finally manages to look up at me, but there's a glazed look in her eyes "I've never run like that before. I can't even run the mile at school without stopping for breaks. That only takes me 10 minutes, but I've been running all day, who knows how far I've run today. All the kids at home would be proud" she tells me slowly. Her words are slurred, as though she's having trouble thinking straight.

Officer Lightoller stands and tells me that she'll be alright with a little bit of water, and a good night's sleep. That's good to know, and on the bright side, I won't have to worry about her at dinner tonight! Mr. Murdoch seems a little reluctant to get up, not because he's comfortable, but because he's simply too tired to do anything else. The girl can't move herself either, all she can do is apologize for chasing him and scaring him. He smiles and accepts her apology, before I pick her up off the floor. If there's one thing she's doing first thing tomorrow, it's taking a bath. She's soaked with sweat, as though she jumped into the pool after those officers.

I apologize to the both of them for her behavior, but they both wave me off and tell me it's alright. As I leave with the delinquent, I watch in slight humor as Lightoller tries to drag Murdoch up off the floor, with little success. The walk up to our cabin is silent, mostly because I think the girl has finally completely succombed to her exhaustion. I'm just glad she didn't get sick on me or anything, although I will have to send a steward down to clean up the mess she made in the cargo hold.

When I get her into our cabin, I gently lay her in bed before trying to get her to sip a little bit of water out of a glass. She does, but she is quickly sound asleep afterwards. I don't think she'll want to sleep with that corset on though, it's severely restricting her breathing, and I'm sure after all that running she's going to want to be able to breath deeply. I call for a maid, and tell her to change the girl without rousing her. I'm sure it won't be hard, and sure enough, the maid comes out about 10 minutes later telling me it has been done. I peak into the room and roll my eyes, the maid changed her alright, but was hardly considerate about helping her into bed. I take the liberty of lying her down properly and pulling the covers up over her. Yes, I do believe I've grown fond of my little ruffian, my delinquent. And until this ship sinks, dare I say it, I believe I will thoroughly enjoy her company.

* * *

**You wanted her to chase officers? Well, she has now! And if you're wondering why she got so sick, well, just think about it. Most people who run a long distance without breaks (And aren't trained runners) feel like they're gonna puke when they finish. Well, these guys have been running all day long! Imagine how far they've gone! Probably miles! So, I'm pretty sure if I were Gabby (And since this is a self insert story... I am) I would probably be puking my brains out after running that long!**

**And yea, I would totally hunt these people down for an autograph too. Who wouldn't? It'd be fun! So anyway, if anyone else has suggestions for the lovely little delinquent, fire them away! This ship hasn't even hit the open water yet! Just think of all the chaos she can cause before we hit disaster!**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! This time I'm offering Virtual Magical Muffins of Awesomeness for anyone who review! You should really consider it, because Virtual Magical Muffins of Awesomeness are delicious! Anyway, THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I thought it would be incredibly difficult to get the little delinquent out of bed, but to my amazement, I went into her bedroom around 8 in the morning to find it empty! This made me both happy, and incredibly uneasy. Where on earth could she have gone at such an early hour? Surely not to see those wireless boys? No! Maybe she was hungry and went to get breakfast? I don't think breakfast has even begun being served yet though!

My questions are all answered when there's a knock on my stateroom door. I open it to reveal the girl in question, dripping wet with a towel draped around her shoulders. She marches in "Mornin!" she tells me. I shut the door and turn to face her "And where do you think you've been?" I ask her. She smiles and begins rubbing her hair dry with the towel, does she have no shame? Standing in the middle of my sitting room wearing only a bathing suit and dripping water all over the carpet? Then again, the bathing suit she's wearing right now covers more of her than the modern 'dress' she wore when we came back in time.

"I took a swim in the pool! You should go down there and try it out for yourself! It's really awesome!" she tells me. This girl's going to give me a heart attack! I swear she is! "You went into the pool during the men's hours?" I ask her. She laughed "Yea! They were real friendly about it. I don't think they minded me. Especially after I showed them how to cannonball properly" she replies. I have to sit down, I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this! This is the most improper, disgraceful thing I've ever heard a women do! How could she think she could just waltz down there and swim during the men's hours? What would compell her? "And the best part was! I didn't even have to pay!" she says, before calling the maid. Of course, she went that time because it was free, and if I remember her telling me, people in the future, love anything and everything as long as it's free!

The maid comes and the two women disappear into her room to get her into a proper outfit. I hope nobody important was down using the pool with her, if Ismay finds out he's going to give me hell for letting her go down there! When the ruffian comes out of her room, she's properly dressed. Actually, she looks rather nice if I do say so myself, completely contrasting to what she looked like just a few minutes before! She comes to my side and looks down at the papers scattered on my desk "Are those the blueprints to the ship?" she asks, I nod and she goes over them slowly "Why do you guys always draw the pictures on blue paper? Why not a better color, like green or purple?". Well that's a strange question! I don't know! And when I tell her I don't know she makes a face "Well if I ever design something, I'm doing it on purple paper!".

Alright then Gabby, you go ahead and design something on purple paper. But for now, we're going to breakfast! I hold out my arm for her to take, which she does, and we begin our trek to the first class dining room. All the way she chats my ear off, about everything! One minute, she's talking about how Harold Lowe's accent makes him 'sexy' and then another minute she's telling me about how she wants to go to the gym and ride the mechanical camel, and then she's off rambling about how men in this time period have the coolest mustaches ever or something.

When we get to the dining room, I spot Mr. Ismay sipping his morning coffee and reading the paper. I decide that the safest bet is to join him. Gabby notices him and stands right by him, causing him to look up "Hey!" she says "You're Mr. Ismay right? My sister played you in my independent reading project! She had a paper mustache and everything!". He looked both flattered, confused, and bemused by the girl "I assume you're the girl Mr. Andrews has been telling me all about?" he asks, she smiles broadly "The one and only" she replies. We both sit at the table, but Gabby's only sitting for about two minutes before she spots Harold Bride sitting a few tables away. She jumps up and heads over to where he's sitting, quickly engaging him in conversation.

Mr. Ismay looks at me, I can tell I'm in trouble "What's this I hear about the girl being in the pool this morning? During the men's swimming hours?" he asks. I ask him what on earth he's talking about when he opens the paper and points to the paragraph and photo. What? How did they get that in the morning paper already? She was only there 2 hours ago! When do they even print these papers? Mr. Ismay glances over at the girl before looking at me again "Now Thomas, she can be destructive at your home, or in New York, but she will not do anything rash on this ship! Understand?" he asks. I quickly nod and he leans back in his chair "Good. Now, I will say, she certainly is a, lively one. She will be at dinner tonight yes?" he asks. I nod again and he smiles "We'll all have the pleasure of getting to know her a little better then won't we?" he asks.

Before he can put me or the delinquent down anymore, I excuse myself and decide to go check on, something. Anything! I'll look at every inch of this ship if it means I find an imperfection of some kind to keep me occupied all day. I should probably be supervising the girl, but she looks caught up with Harold Bride, so I'll just leave her to her own devices. If she falls off the back of the ship, well, it just might save us all a lot of trouble in the end!

* * *

While I was sending messages to nearby ships early this morning, something very important occured to me. Today is Jack's 25th birthday! And I don't have anything for him, nothing! And it is not allowing me to go to sleep this morning, even after being up since 2 a.m. to send messages. I just need to think of an idea to celebrate his birthday. I don't really have anything to give him, not even a little bit of birthday money!

My thoughts have brought me to the dining room. I need coffee to keep me awake so I can think of something! I'm not there long when Gabby plops herself into the chair to my right "What's up Harold?" she asks curiously. I look up at her "It's Jack's birthday today" I tell her. She gets excited "Oh my God really? We should do something for him!". I laugh "That's why I'm here this morning! I'm trying to think of something to get him!".

She rests her head in her hand and drums her fingers on the table, deep in thought "Well, for starters, we could get him a cake of some kind" she tells me. A cake? "Where the hell are we going to get a cake?" I ask her, she looks at me as though I'm stupid "Hellooo? We're on the fricken Titanic! There's gotta be a kitchen on this ship! Where do you think all the food comes from? Jesus?" she asks. Oh, well when she puts it that way, I do feel really stupid. But then again, the caffine hasn't really kicked in yet!

"Yea, we'll ask the chef to make us a cake. Since I'm first class, he'll probably make it for me! Then we just gotta get some decorations and a present" she says. Well where on earth does she think we're going to find decorations and a present on this ship? There's no store to just buy that stuff! Is there? "Dude, there is a store on this ship! There HAS to be a store on this ship!" she tells me "Even if there isn't, we can get creative!".

Thus we begin our planning. Our first stop is to the kitchen, to ask for a cake. The chef, when seeing Gabby is a first class passanger, does indeed agree to our request just like she said he would. We order a chocolate cake, with fudge filling, and icing. And she tells him she wants it to be the most beautiful cake she has ever seen in her life! He looks slightly intimidated by her order, but he agrees the cake will be done. Next up, is the present!

At first, we comb through the decks looking for Mr. Andrews, to see if maybe he'd know where to find a store of some kind. But he's nowhere to be found, just perfect. Now what are we supposed to do? Gabby doesn't seem too worried too much about it though, she says that we'll come across it eventually. And dare I say it, she's right! We do end up coming across a shop, a barbour shop! But he does indeed have a few things to sell to us. Mostly Titanic related, what the hell is Jack supposed to do with this stuff? There's a bear that is wearing a shirt that says Titanic, a handkerchief that has the White Star logo on it, a keychain, a bag of hair, and a charm bracelet.

Gabby looks over each item before looking over at me "What do you think?" she asks me. I shrug, honestly if I were Jack, I wouldn't want any of this stuff! She shrugs and buys one of everything, even the bag of hair! As we walk out of the shop I can't help but ask her "Are you really going to give him a bag of hair?". She smiles broadly "You never know when he can use a bag of hair! Don't worry, I'll teach him how to, put it to good use". Oh, the little she-devil! She's going to do something bad with that bag of hair! But it's going to be hilarious whatever she's planning!

Next up, decorations. For this, she tells me it's an easy fix. She leads me through the first class hallways until we find a bathroom, which she marches into and then returns with 3 rolls of toilet paper. Is she kidding me? She laughs "Oh come on Harold! Just think, we'll just throw these up like streamers around the room, it'll be fine!" she tells me. I raise an eyebrow "Yea, but white toilet paper in a white walled room?" I ask. She looks back down at the paper "Oh yea, I see, that can be a problem. I have another idea!".

We head back towards the kitchen, and I really can't help but wonder what the girl has planned. The chef looks startled to see us back "I am not done with the cake yet!" he tells her quickly, trying to shoo her out of the room. She holds her ground "Hey man, I just wanted to know if you had any food coloring". He quickly hands her several bottles before throwing us out of the kitchen. What does she expect to do with that? "What time is it? Do you know?" she asks, I look around to the room to see if there might be a clock somewhere, I don't have a pocket watch. Suddenly I spot the time, 3 p.m. and I gasp "Shoot! I was supposed to start my shift an hour ago!". She laughs at me "You're not very good with time are you?" she asks, no! As a matter of fact I'm not very good with time!

I hand her all of our supplies and run out of the room, making a mad dash towards the wireless room. I gotta relieve Jack! When I get there he looks up at me, appearing slightly amused "Running a little late again?" he asks. I nod "Yea, sorry, I got ah, caught up in something" I tell him, he shrugs and hands me the headphones "Don't worry about it. I was actually having a lovely chat with another ship" he tells me. Before I can ask about it he's gone, I hope he isn't going to go look for Gabby. 15 minutes later the girl appears in the wireless room, with the toilet paper and presents in hand. Only this time, the toilet paper's wet and it's all different colors! One roll is blue, another is red, and one roll is, ew, yellow! I tell her I refuse to touch that one and she just rolls her eyes at me and called me 'immature'. Oh yea, becaus I'M the immature one!

We carefully toss the 'streamers' around the wireless room, being careful to keep the wet toilet paper away from the electrical wireless equipment. Since it's wet, we actually manage to get strips of it to stick to the wall, and we spell out 'Happy Birthday Jack' in colorful letters. That looks pretty good actually! Now for the presents, Gabby smiles and she pulls them out, some are wrapped in blankets that have the white star line logo on them, others are wrapped in towels. She places them under the desk "Me and my siblings, when we played games we'd always wrap our presents in blankets, made it easier to wrap and unwrap" she tells me. Do I detect a little bit of sadness in her voice? Nah, this is crazy Gabby we're talking about, she couldn't be sad, not even for a moment!

"See? We got decorations, presents, and a cake! Now there's only one thing left. Music!" she tells me. Music? Oh are we going to sing some modern music? I love that stuff! She paces and begins thinking, I wonder what strange musical number she'll come up with, what song from the future are we gonna sing? Suddenly she stops "Wow, I'm stupid! I know what song we'll sing! We're on the Titanic, so we're gonna sing 'My heart will go on'!" she tells me. Before I can ask her about the song she disappears, alright then!

I continue sending messages and recieving them, for quite a while before the girl returns with a huge crowd of people. Most of them are crew, I recognize Officer Murdoch, Lightoller, Lowe, and Moody. She also managed to recruit the lookouts, Fredrick Fleet and Reginald Lee. She even got a bunch of the Stewards and Stewardesses that weren't on duty to come in here! And finally, the chef, presenting his cake which, dare I say, is the best looking cake I've ever seen. This room isn't supposed to have this many people in here though! But I don't say anything, instead, I listen as she begins teaching us all this song. Some of us like it, some of us hate it, but none of us can sing it very well at all. Not even the girl teaching us! But she tells us that it's ok, the song is supposed to be obnoxious and 'over the top'.

A glance at the clock shows it's almost 8, which means that Jack is going to be coming in any minute to change shifts. I hear him talking with the Captain and approaching the room. Shoot! Is the captain going to be angry that all these people are in here? The two of them come around the corner and we all suddenly burst into song! Gabby is joyfully leading the chorus, and we can't all help but smile at the looks on Jack and the Captain Smith's faces! Some of us begin laughing so hard we can't even sing the song anymore.

Gabby is the funniest thing to watch as she stands up on the wireless table, grabbing the headset and singing into it for 'dramatic effect' "YOOOOOOOUUUUU'RE HEEEERE! THERE'S NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHIN I FEAR! AND I KNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOW THAT MY HEART WIIILL GOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN! WEEEEEE'LLLL STAAAAAAY FOOOOOOREEEEEEEEVA DIS WAY! YOU ARE SAAAAAAAAFFFE IN MA HEART AAAAND, MY HEART WILL GO OOOOOON AAAAAAAAND OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON". Well, nobody can say we didn't have the grandest time ever singing this song! It was worth cramming into this room for!

Jack is stunned into complete silence, the Captain too. But at least the Captain has the decency to clap for us. Finally Gabby throws some of the leftover streamer at Jack to get him out of his daze "Happy Birthday!" she calls. We all echo her and he finally manages to smile "Well, thanks everybody. But you all didn't need to make such a big fuss over it" he tells us modestly. Gabby laughs "Well we all needed an excuse to eat cake! Now, you gotta blow out all the candles on it and make a wish!" she tells him. Someone tosses her a lighter and she carefully lights all 25 of the candles on his birthday cake. He makes quick work of blowing them out, and we all cheer. We don't care that he blew out the candles or anything, we just want to eat this cake!

Everybody gets a piece, before filing out of the wireless room. Each stops in front of Jack to wish him happy birthday again, some people shake his hand. Finally everybody leaves and the three of are left standing there. Gabby excited pulls a chair up for the birthday boy and digs under the desk for the presents "Here Jack! Me and Harold went shopping for ya! But the only place to get anything on this stinkin ship is the barbour shop!" she tells him. He laughs about that as she hands him his first present. He unwraps the towel to reveal the bear wearing the Titanic shirt. He laughs at it, holding it up "Aw, isn't that just precious" he says, amused by the toy. He sits it on the table next to the wireless equipment "He can be our new mascot". Next he unwraps the bag of hair, and he looks genuinely bemused as to why we gave him a bag of hair. "Hang onto it for now Jack, I'll show you what to do with it tomorrow" she tells him. He puts it on the table with the bear, I suppose he's going to take her word for it.

Next he unwraps the keychain, which was wrapped in the handkerchief. He actually seems to like these two, and clips the keyring to our cabin key. At least we won't lose it! I'm terrible at keeping track of time, and objects too, I've been scared I would lose the cabin key. But now I don't have to worry about it! Finally, he unwraps the charm bracelet, and we all have a good laugh as he puts it on his wrist, holding it up to the light and posing "Don't I look smashing?" he asks "I do believe the ladies will be falling at my feet now that I've got my very own charm bracelet!".

Now that he's unwrapped all his presents, I decide to go get some much needed sleep. I bid Gabby and Jack goodnight before grabbing the cabin key from him and shuffling out of the wireless room. I'm going to sleep well tonight! After today, I'm absolutely positive Gabby is the funnest gal I've ever met! If every day for the rest of this voyage is going to be like this, then I'm excited! She makes everything, as she puts it, awesome!

* * *

**Fun Fact! Jack Phillips really did celebrate his 25th birthday on the Titanic! I just had to throw that into the story, because I mean, come on, BIRTHDAY PARTIES ARE AWESOME! **

**Now, I'm just gonna answer this review here, so that it's clear to everybody. Thomas Andrews is going to die at the end of this fic. As Gabby and Thomas have stated before, they can't change history. Everybody who is supposed to die, is going to. Which means the last chapters of this story are going to take a rather dark turn. But until we reach that point, this story is going to be as full of comedy as I can make it! I want it so funny that you're already crying from laughter by the time we reach the sad ending. **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! And the suggestions, I will be utilizing them soon! I mean, Gabby says she has a plan for a bag of hair. Come on, you know she's gonna prank someone, and it's gonna be good! In the mean time, KEEP REVIEWING! I love reading your reviews. This time, if you review, you get VIRTUAL MAGIC SUPER DELICIOUS SANDWICHES! And they're like, Subway, so you can have it your way. Or is that Burger King...?**

**Anyway, thanks again for the review! And thanks for Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't seen the girl in 24 hours, she didn't return for dinner last night, and now this morning she's absent once again. This time though, at least she was decent enough to write a message and leave it where I could find it, telling me that she went to the wireless room to 'hang out' with Jack. Yesterday, if she'd left me this notice, I would have been perfectly fine with just going on the rest of my day without her. But I am actually starting to miss the girl, I've barely seen her at all on this voyage. Today, or at least part of the day, she's going to stick with me!

When I reach the wireless room, Jack is standing over the girl wearing the headphones, while she taps away a message. He laughs when she finishes tapping "You told him he was a gummy bear?" he asks. The delinquent nods proudly "Yep", she spots me "Morning Mr. Andrews!" she says cheerfully. Jack smiles and greets me as well. "Jack, mind if I take the girl off your hands this morning? I believe you have work to do" I tell him, he nods "Yea, sorry Gabby but I do have to work. Will you come back when my shift ends?" he asks, she tells him she'll be there before I escort her out of the room and begin strolling with her down the boat deck.

We make our usual conversation, Gabby doing what she does best and talking my ear off, telling me all about the birthday party she threw for Jack yesterday and telling me how she wishes her friends could see the Titanic and be there with her. Suddenly she stops and looks out to the ocean, the vast, endless expanse of ocean, she leans against the railing and looks down at the water. The height of the drop must have startled her, because she grips the railing tightly "Mr. Andrews, I'm scared" she tells me suddenly. Scared? "What are you scared of exactly?" I ask her, it's a rather strange thing to be saying, especially after she's been having such a grand time "I'm scared of dying when this ship goes down. I don't want it to go down, I love it. And I love you, and Harold and Jack, and the officers, and everybody!" she tells me, her voice hitching as she continues on.

I don't want her to cry, not over something like this! She knew what would happen when she got on this ship! She knew! I let her fall into my arms and sob "I'm so scared of what's gonna happen, does it hurt?" she asks. I hush her "No, no you won't even feel it!" I tell her, that's the biggest lie I've ever told anyone. She continues to cry and I move her over to a deck chair, sitting with her and drawing a handkerchief, I don't want the delinquent to cry! She's not supposed to cry! She's supposed to laugh, and smile, and be insane! I dry her tears and keeping my arm wrapped around her, rubbing her arm to try and calm her "Hey, we still have a few days. We're gonna make the most out of it, right?" I ask her, she sniffles but nods and I smile "And when this ship goes down, I won't let anything happen to you until the last minute. Alright?". She smiles back at me "Alright" she replies.

"That's a good girl. Now, how about we go and have something to eat?" I ask her, I just need something, anything to get her mind off our fate. She agrees and we link arms, heading towards the dining room. As we walk, I remind her that she needs to be on her very best behavior for Mr. Ismay and the other first class people. She tells me not to worry, she'll be a perfect little angel, that my wife would be very proud of her. I'll just have to take her word for it, like I always do.

We reach the dining room and we sit down with Mr. Ismay and the Captain. Mr. Ismay of course is complaining that we're going too slow, while Captain Smith is telling him we're making excellent time! Gabby sits quietly, for once, and listens to their banter before finally saying "Well Mr. Ismay, would be a shame if we were going too fast and hit something wouldn't it?". The two men stare at her in shock before Mr. Ismay stutters "This ship can't sink! God himself cannot sink this ship!" he says, the Captain nods "Modern shipbuilding is far past that!". Gabby leans back in her chair, as though contemplating, before answering "Maybe you are tempting fate by saying so gentlemen? Maybe by challenging God, saying this ship will sink, you've doomed us all" she says.

Once again, the two men tell her the ship is unsinkable, though I think it's more to reassure themselves than to inform the ruffian. She merely laughs at them, in a rather cynical sort of way "Wouldn't that make this the most ironic ship in history, the unsinkable ship, sinking. And there aren't enough lifeboats, are there Mr. Ismay?" she asks. He appears to be terrified, as though the prospect of sinking had never even come close to mind "No Miss there are not" he tells her honestly. She smirks at him "Isn't that interesting. Well Mr. Ismay, you'd best hope God hasn't accepted the challenge you've set before him. Otherwise we might all be in a lot of trouble won't we?". Mr. Ismay quickly excuses himself, telling the Captain that we're making excellent time and not to change a thing before leaving.

When Ismay leaves, Gabby is immediately back to her goofy self "Did you see the look on his face! He looked like he was going to cry!" she says. We all laugh at the poor White Star Line president, even the Captain has a good laugh before dismissing himself, saying he has to return to the bridge. The delinquent then launches into telling me about some her of friends back in her own time period. Most of them sound just as strange as she is, but in their own special ways. One of them is boy crazy, and is constantly either dating someone, or looking at boys, or doing both at the same time. Another one is in love with musicals, more specifically broadway, and she has a friend who helped her steal a giant wooden 'plate'.

"I really miss them, I bet they'd be a lot of fun on this ship" she tells me, almost sadly. I smile "I'm sure it's for the best that they're not here, you know?" I tell her, she nods "Yea, you're right. So, how are you enjoying your second voyage on the Titanic?" she asks. Honestly? I feel as though it's exactly the same as before! I've just been going around looking for imperfections on the perfect ship! When I tell her this she just laughs "You should go do something fun for a change. I mean, you built this ship, ya made it practically perfect. Why not just enjoy it?". Because I can't! I can't possibly enjoy myself knowing there might be one little something to be changed or fixed. She smiles "Hey, you know you're never gonna be able to change anything you don't like at this point. Why go searching for it?".

I think it's time for a subject change "So, you enjoy causing chaos do you?". Her face lights up, I can tell this is a topic she enjoys talking about "Of course! I'm great at causing trouble! Been causing trouble since I can remember! Like the time I got suspended from school in the 3rd grade! Or the time I got in school suspension in 6th grade, and then there is that time I broke my bass clarinet in half during marching band! My band teachers still hold that against me!" she rambles. Kicked out of school in the 3rd grade, and then again in 6th? She is a genuine delinquent from the future, and she knows it! Of all the millions of people I could have dropped in on in the future, it had the be the one with destructive issues!

She suddenly asks me for the time and I tell her it's nearly 11. She sighs "Hey, you know what place I really want to go on this trip?" she asks me, I haven't the slightest idea. The ruffian smiles "I want to go to the bow of the ship, and I want to see if it really feels like flying when you stand there! Just like in the movie!" she tells me. I have to laugh at this, I believe she showed me briefly what she is talking about, but unfortunately for her, the bow is the one place I can't allow her to go. It's for crew only! And the last thing I need is for her to be causing trouble there!

We decide to go walking around the boat deck, she continues to think up topics to talk about, much to my amazement. Of course, after another hour or so of talking, I can tell she's beginning to grow bored of me. I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not, but finally I just say "You know what Gabby, go to the wireless room and see Jack". She jumps excitedly but doesn't leave without giving me a quick hug first "You have fun on this ship ok Mr. Andrews? I promise I won't miss dinner tonight, I'll meet you at the stateroom! Ok?" she asks. I nod and say ok, and with that she's gone.

Gee, she's a whirlwind isn't she? And I might be going a little crazy, due to the girl and the time travel, but I think something's going on between her and Jack Phillips. They've only known each other for a few days though, it can't possibly mean anything. I'm sure she's just crushing like the little girl she is. I chuckle at the thought before pulling my notebook out of my pocket and scanning the deck for any imperfections.

* * *

My shift is not going to end soon enough! And then me and Gabby are going to go off together and do something on this ship, together! I've been wanting to do something with her since the first day we got on this ship, but she's been busy! But today she promised me she'd come! Suddenly I hear footsteps and then, the girl steps into the wireless room "Jack!" she says cheerfully. Oh, her voice makes me slightly nervous, why?

She plops down in a chair and looks at the clock "We don't get to use the bag of hair for another two hours!" she says sadly. I chuckle "Aw, don't worry. It goes by faster than you think!" I tell her. Of course, it'll feel like time is flying now that she's here with me! She brings her chair up alongside mine before putting her arms on the table and resting her head on them "Did that other ship answer about being called a gummy bear?" she asks. Actually, yes, that other ship did answer! Quite angrily I might add, I think it was a german ship. When I tell her this she bursts out laughing "Oh, leave it to the Germans to not be able to take a joke! Here, what other ships are around?" she asks.

We switch chairs, so that she's once again sitting at the telegraph equipment while I'm next to her, wearing the headphones. She thinks for a moment before sending out the message 'Wazzup homies? This is the Titanic's new awesometastic telegrapher person. Anybody wanna chat?'. Is anyone even gonna understand what that means? A ship actually answers her though, I believe it's the Baltic.

He asks her 'What does that mean?' and she basically tells him it means 'Hello, I'm from the Titanic. Do you want to talk to me?'. They then answer 'sure' and she quickly asks them what their favorite color is. He answers her that it's orange and she looks at me "What should we say to that?" she asks. Heck if I know! My answers are always so dull compared to hers! She said the key is to think of something random, what's completely unrelated to orange?

Before I can answer her Harold comes in "Gabby! You got any good songs? I'm in the mood for some entertainment!" he tells her. She laughs "Well sure, actually. I got it!" she begins trying away a telegraph to the Baltic. And with each word she says, the smile on my face grows wider and wider. She's sending him the lyrics to the firework song! 'Baby, you're a firework! Come on, show em what you're worth! Make em go ah, ah, ah, as you shoot across the sky, ah, ah, ah' Harold hears the message and begins singing the song obnoxiously.

When he gets to the chorus me and Gabby can't help but jump up and begin singing along. Gabby even begins dancing, well, if you can call it dancing, basically she says in the future if you jump up and down a lot in time to the music with your hands in the air, it's cool! So the three of us all jump and sing the firework song! Just then Harold Lowe walks by, and pokes his head in the door "What the bloody hell are you doin in there?" he asks. Gabby grabs his hand and pulls him into the room "We're partyin! Come on! It's fun!" she tells him. He looks uneasy, but she eventually gets him to jump along with us and he even takes his hat off and begins waving it in the air.

Officer Moody joins us next, and we quickly teach him how to dance and sing the song. Our dance party comes to a sudden halt with Officer Murdoch comes into thw doorway. We all stand in horrified silence that we've been caught when he suddenly throws his hat in the air and joins us! We decide at that moment to switch songs, and Gabby teaches us a little ditty called the 'Party Rock Anthem'. So we all sing and jump around to that for a while.

"Pary rock is in da hooouuuse tonight! Everybody jus' have a good time! And we gon'a make ya looooose yer mind! We just wanna see ya, SHAKE IT!" we all sing. We would have kept on going if Mr. Ismay hadn't walked in on our little dance party. He ordered all the officers out, much to our disappointment, and he threw me and Gabby out as well, saying my shift was over half an hour ago and clearly all I was doing was causing trouble. While Mr. Ismay scolds me and Harold for 'not keeping up the White Star standard' Gabby makes faces behind his back and it's incredibly hard to remain serious. She grabs the bag of hair off the table before we are forced out of the room.

"Alright, now that grumpy pants has sent us on our way, let's put this hair to good use!" she says cheerfully. Wow, how can she be so happy after just getting in trouble? Oh well, she doesn't seem worried, and I'm not going to be worried either! "What do you plan to do with it?" I ask her, she smiles brightly "Oh, I've been thinking since the moment I first laid eyes on it about what to do with it. And I know exactly what!". She begins leading me to the ship's kitchen. She hushes me before slipping into the kitchen, I follow close behind as she makes it to the cooler. She pulls out a bottle of first class champange, takes the cork off, and empties the entire bag of hair into the bottle slowly, taking time to swirl the hair into the liquid. I'm sure she wanted to shake it, but that would have ended in us getting caught for sure.

Once the entire bag of hair is in the champange bottle, she puts the cork back on it and places it back carefully, exactly the way she found it. When we get out of the kitchen she laughs "And that's what you do with a bag of hair. I'm so excited for dinner now tonight! It's gonna be awesome!" she exclaims. I'm almost disappointed I'm gonna have to miss it! Now what? I suppose a nice stroll around the deck could be nice, but suddenly her eyes light up "Hey! You know what I wanna do still? I wanna ride on the electric horse in the gym! Come on!". She takes my hand and begins pulling me along behind her.

Her hand in mine, it feels so right! I know I've only known her for a few days, but I know she's the one! I love her! I'd do anything for her! Even marry her! Yes, I want to marry her! And what better place to propose than on the ship of dreams? When we get to the gym, it's empty. She moves over to the electrical horse and I hoist her up onto it before she can even try to climb up herself. She pats it as though it's real before kicking it "Giddy yap!" she calls. When the thing doesn't move she looks over at it "What? Does it need a quarter in it's head? That would certainly be a problem because it doesn't have a head!" she says. I chuckle and turn it on for her.

As she ride it, she urges it on "Come on Rocky! We're going to win the Kentucky Derby!". The Kentucky Derby? I laugh "Do they have that in the future?" I ask her, she nods "Yep, they run it every year in the first week of May! One day, I'd like my pony to run in it. Of course, that's just a silly dream, he wouldn't be able to keep up with the other horses". A pony? That is precious, I can definately imagine wild Gabby riding her little pony across field, with one leg on each side and no saddle! Yes, I could see her doing it!

I mount the elecrical horse next to hers and turn it on, riding alongside her. She smiles at me "What's your horse's name?" she asks. I think about it for a moment before answering "Orange". She laughs "After that telegraph? Awesome!". She takes me to some sort of far off land on that horse, she makes it clear. She tells me we're riding unicorns through fields with chocolate rivers and cotton candy clouds. She sure has a lot of sugar and fluff in her imaginary world. She turns to me and asks me to add things, and what a world we create together! Suddenly she says "You know what? I want to fly in our world!". Fly?

"There's a movie about Titanic, in the future. There's a part in the movie where the boy takes the girl to the bow of the ship and has her stand on the railing with her arms out" she holds her arms out to the sides "Like this! And he holds her waist and tells her to open her eyes. And she says she's flying! I really want to try that, see if it really is like flying! But Mr. Andrews says I can't go there because it's for crew only. But I really want to, because I've always wanted to fly. Not in a plane, but just fly all by myself!". She has big dreams, I like that about her!

Finally the horses stop and she looks at the clock on the wall, sighing "Aw, I really should be heading back to my stateroom. I promised Mr. Andrews I'd go with him to dinner tonight, and who knows how long it'll take for me to get ready for that!". I dismount my horse before lifting her off hers and setting her on the ground gently. Before I let her go though, I turn her around so she's facing me. It's just the two of us right now, and she's standing to close, I could kiss her right now! But not yet, I'm not going to yet! With the information she told me about wanting to fly, I know exactly when I'll do it "Gabby, meet me at the wireless room right before sundown tomorrow, alright?" I ask. She nods "Sure, I'll be there!".

We say our goodbyes and then she's off to go join the high class people in dining. When I think about the hair we put into their champange, I can't help but laugh to myself. Those people are going to be so surprised tonight! I wish I could be there to see the looks on their faces! But no, I can't think too much about it, I've got more important things to think about. Like getting a ring, a diamond ring. I brought a bit of money onto the ship with me, for when we reached New York. But forget it now, I'm putting it all into a ring! For Gabby! I'm going to propose to her tomorrow, at sundown, on the bow! She'll fly, just like she wants to. And when I make her dreams come true she'll just have to say yes!

What am I thinking though? I've only known her for a few days? But then again, how long did Romeo and Juliet know each other before they knew it was meant to be! I just hope we're not as ill fated as Romeo and Juliet. That would be the worst! I'm sure it'll be alright though! This ship is unsinkable! Everybody says so! Alright then, it's settled! I'm going to propose to that girl tomorrow!

* * *

**Less joke oriented and more on the serious side this chapter. Why? Because the PLOT IS THICKENING! Like fog, or soup, or both. Probably more like soup though, I love me a good bowl of soup, don't you? Still, I did throw in a bit of comedy. Of course, the next chapter we're going to actually see what became of that champange they put the hair into! Aren't you excited? I AM!**

**So anyway, please review. Apparently, today on the menu for the review reward, it's magical yummy soup of wonder! Keep the ideas coming! But I'll just let you all know that Rose, Cal, and those people are NOT HERE! I sorta cooked them... in the magical yummy soup of wonder. I actually think they are what contributes to the 'of wonder' part of the soup. But since I cooked them up and put them in the review soup, THAT MEANS THEY AIN'T IN THIS STORY! So Gabby isn't going to hunt them, they aren't real, they ain't here! **

**So um, yea, next chapter Gabby's gonna probably say 'IM FLYIN JACK!' or something like that. And we're going to have hairy champange and a hell of a dinner! Also, Gabby probably gonna reveal her hidden talent at dinner. She's been doing a lot of singing hasn't she... I'm sure she'll enjoy Mr. Hartley and the rest of the orchestra a lot at dinner time. **

**Please Review, Thanks for Reading. SOUP! **


	9. Chapter 9

The delinquent looks almost charming and innocent tonight. She really cleans up well! Of course, partial credit has to be given to Nellie for supplying all the clothing, my wife really has an eye for fashion! She can make even this delinquent look like the belle of the ball! As we go down the grand staircase together, Gabby can't tear her eyes from the glass dome and the decor "I haven't been through here yet, besides chasing officers. This is probably my favorite part of the ship so far!" she tells me. That's funny, it's my favorite part too!

When we reach the dining room, people are milling about, socializing before dinner begins. Before anyone can approach us, I bend over and whisper into the ruffian's ear "Now, best behavior remember. And, please don't make Ismay cry". She smiles and nods "Ok! I'll behave!" she assures me. We're approached by the Astors, and I can tell Gabby's getting excited about meeting them. However, to my pleasant surprise, she merely offers her hand to him and he kisses it like a gentlemen. Alright, so far so good! She shakes hands with Madeleine as well, keeping herself composed. I wonder what brought out such a sudden change? I quite like it!

Next we meet Mr. and Mrs. Straus. And once again, the delinquent behaves well, even telling the man that she goes to Macy's with her mother all the time. She didn't tell me they still had Macy's 100 years in the future! Finally we make it to the table and everyone begins to sit. She sits for all of 30 seconds before standing up and making her way over to the band that's been playing steadily in the corner since before we even got here. Oh please don't let her ruin everything now! She's been doing so well so far! They don't know any of her modern music, doesn't she know that? She must know that, what's she up to then?

"Mr. Andrews! What is that girl of yours doing? You get her back to this table! I caught her 'partying' with the officers and the wireless operators earlier today! I won't stand for that behavior on my ship! I won't stand for it!" Mr. Ismay lectures me, as he lectures me I can see the girl talking to Mr. Hartley out of the corner of my eye. He smiles at her and says something to her, causing her to blush and turn away from him for a moment. Finally she turns to him again and nods her head, she appears to be agreeing to something, but what? Hartley briefly says something to the band before beginning to play. At first it takes me a moment to figure out what they're playing, but then I recognize it as the opening for Caro Mio Ben, isn't that an italian aria? Why would she request that?

Suddenly she opens her mouth and begins singing, the entire room falls into complete silence at the sound of her voice. My heart is pounding out of my chest, but why am I nervous? I'm not the one singing in front of a crowd of first class people! She's amazing! Truely a wonder! I've heard her sing before, but she always sang such goofy, meaningless garbage. And then she just comes in here, and starts singing like some sort of opera star! Yes! An opera star! She's got the voice of a 40 year old soprano!

When the finishes the room errupts into applause and the ruffian bows before turning around and shaking hands with Mr. Hartley, thanking him. Colonel Gracie and Mr. Guggenheim beg her for an encore, but she tells them modestly that she isn't that good and that she would bore them. She sits at the table and they continue to badger her to sing again, finally she gets them to be quiet when she says 'maybe in a little while'. Mr. Ismay seems intrigued that the delinquent who scared the daylights out of him earlier, has a voice like an angel.

"Where did you learn to sing like that Gabby?" Mr. Astor asks her, she smiles "At school. My director helped me discover my voice, and we went from there" she replies. Mr. Guggenheim asks her what school she goes to and she laughs "A public school" she replies. There are a few little gasps among the ladies and Mr. Ismay shakes his head "It's hard to believe such a voice came from a public school. Now really, where did you learn to sing like that?" he presses. She once again, tells him she learned at public school "It's not the school that makes the singer, it's the teacher! And I believe my director is better than any instructor you'd find at a private school!".

The topic changes over when someone asks her where she came from in the first place. And then she goes on about her little town in a valley in upstate New York. She tells of riding horses with her friends, swimming in the creek that flows by her home, playing in the woods with her younger siblings. I notice she is careful to only tell them of things they would know about in this time period. She has told me about her home before, telling me about 'tractor rides' and driving a 'four wheeler'. She tells me in the farming community she lives in, there is a lot of machinery, and she has seen it all.

After the ruffian tells everyone at the table about her home, they bring in the champange. Gabby smiles, and I know that smile, it's the smile when she's waiting for something bad to happen, something she knows about! Before I can ask her about it Madeleine lets out a scream and I glare at Gabby warningly when she covers her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughing. Mrs. Astor's champange has a large clump of hair in it, and it splashed a little of the liquid onto her dress causing her to get upset.

Mr. Astor excuses her and himself from the table, and he leads her off. I don't know if they'll be back, but I feel incredibly guilty that Mr. Astor should have to go without dinner because of my little delinquent! "Gee, I wonder how that got in there" Gabby says casually, still giggling slightly, they've brought in a new bottle of champange and poured everyone at the table a new glass. The girl picks hers up and takes a little sip, trying to hide her distaste for the liquid. I have to stifle a chuckle at that, she looks up at me and shrugs "Never cared for Champange much. I usually only drink it on extra special occations. Like on New Years, I drank like 4 full glasses of the stuff. The only reason I stopped drinking it was it was just too nasty tasting". There are laughs around the table at that.

The first course of dinner is served, and it's caviar. The delinquent looks at it, curious yet wary of the substance being placed on her plate. "How do you take your caviar miss?" the server asks, she looks up at him in surprise "You mean there's multiple ways to eat this stuff?". Once again, everyone at the table laughs at her surprise and she looks at them "Well Sor-ry! They don't have caviar where I live!". I have the server just put a little bit of caviar on a cracker for her before he moves on. She looks at the cracker from all angles, pokes it with her wooden spoon, and then finally picks it up. She takes a bite and her eyes light up in surprise "Wow, I thought this was gonna be gross, but it's aweso, I mean good. It's really good" she says. Alright, a little slip of the tongue there, but she recovered. No modern talk!

More and more courses come, and with each course that comes, I think the delinquent is growing a little more restless. She eats more of some things than others, but after about 6 courses she asks how anyone can possibly still be hungry. She stops eating until the 10th course, when they bring her chocolate pudding. I can tell it's hard for her to eat it slowly and daintily, I'm sure if we weren't in front of these people, she'd eat that pudding like some kind of animal, and it's be gone in the blink of an eye.

Finally the Colonel stands and asks the gentlemen to go into the smoking room. Admittedly, I'm tempted to go, even though I don't smoke. The ruffian looks up at me "Can we just go back to the stateroom and chill?" she asks in a low voice, so nobody will hear her. Looking around at the women at the table, I can see why she doesn't want to be left alone with them. They remind me of hungry wolves, and the delinquent is a cute little lamp just waiting to be torn to pieces and devoured. I nod and pull out her chair, before offering my arm to her and leading her out of the first class dining room.

When we reach the bottom of the grand staircase she looks up them and smiles "You know, they had a Titanic exibit at the Georgia Aquarium one time, and my little brother, who knows more about Titanic than I do, dragged me, my sister, and my mother to see it. I wasn't interested in Titanic at all then, so I remember I spent most of my time standing in front of this 'iceburg' and pressing my hand against it, trying to melt my handprint into it. I don't know how long I stood there, but I had to stop when I hand began to burn. Anyway, at the end there was this thing where we stood in front of a green screen and had out picture taken, and they put the grand staircase behind us later".

She pauses to laugh at the memory "I remember that picture clearly. My mom stood in the middle, she was the only one who smiled in the picture, and we joked around that she looked totally thrilled to be on the ship of foom. My little brother was in front of her, with a quirky little half smirk on his face, like 'eh, yea, I'm here'. And me and my sister stood on either side, with our arms crossed and the most serious expressions we could muster. I remember saying that if we were going to be on Titanic, then we wanted to look cool about it", she sighs "I wish my brother and sister were here".

The walk down to my stateroom is interesting. I ask her to tell me more about her little brother, who is so interested in my ship. She tells me how he began interested in it when he was very young, not even 10 years old! She told me how he wanted to see the movie, but their mother wouldn't allow him to. So, he and his young friend Anthony snuck into a back room of the house and watched it secretly, then told her about how there was a 'naked lady' in the movie. She laughs, telling me that is was probably the first time her young brother ever saw boobs. She was jealous he actually saw it though, when she still wasn't allowed to. She'd been in her mother's room once when it happened to be on, but she didn't understand what was happening, and her mother blocked her eyes when one of the officers shot himself in the head. She didn't stick around after that, because the movie confused her. She hadn't seen the beginning, just that scene.

It wouldn't be for another several years until the topic of the ship came up again. Her friends joked with her, saying she was crazy since she'd never seen the movie. When the film came out on 3d, her friend forced her to go see it. And thus, her curiosity for the ship began, and her interest in me began. By the time she finishes talking about her Titanic story, we've made it to my stateroom and sat down, her on the couch and me at my desk.

Things settle down after that, and I'm actually glad. We don't talk to each other, I just draw on my blueprints and jot down notes in my journal, while the ruffian reads a book she found sitting somewhere. It's actually incredibly comfortable, just the two of us doing our own things. No trouble, no silly talk, just peace. And she appears to be perfectly content with that! Maybe she's tired, it has been a long day after all.

About an hour later the silence is broken by a couple next door, who are screaming at each other. Neither of us stop what we're doing, but I believe we're both listening with much amusement. "YOU WERE WITH HER AGAIN, WEREN'T YOU?" the woman screeches "WHAT ROOM IS SHE IN? I SWEAR GEORGE, I'LL RING HER GOD DAMN NECK!". Gabby laughs and slaps her forehead with her palm, I almost want to do the same. Though I can't help but feel incredibly sorry for the poor lad who was 'with her again'.

"WHAT ARE YOU? A MAN OR A MOUSE?" she asks, at this the delinquent stands up, marches over to the wall and pounds on it with her fist "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU GOD DAMN MOTHER FUC-" I leap up and slap my hand over her mouth before she can finish what she was about to say. After a moment she licks my hand and I draw it back quickly, how dare she! She makes a face "Your hands taste weird" she tells me before going back over and plopping on the couch. My hand tastes weird? How many hands has she tasted that would make her the ultimate authority?

The ruffian yelling at those people didn't help anymore, and now I believe things have grown violent. I can hear things smashing and feet as they chase each other around "GIVE ME BACK MY KEY!" she hollars at him. Gabby looks up at me "Those people are annoying. Hey! You wanna hear some jokes?" she asks suddenly, I don't know, DO I want to hear any jokes.

She puts her book down before asking "What do you get if you cross the Atlantic Ocean with the Titanic?". Gee, I don't know? And by the sounds of it, I don't think I want to. When I tell her I don't know, she grins wickedly "About Halfway!" she tells me. Oh yea, that's a funny joke! Har har! "Ok, here's another one. What goes down well with ice?" she asks, once again, I have no idea "The Titanic!". These jokes are terrible!

"The chief designer of the Titanic had a lisp. That's unthinkable!" she says goofily, alright now she's just getting insulting. I stand up "Ok, I think I've heard enough jokes. How about we go to bed now?" I ask her. She shakes her head "Nah, I'm not tired!" she tells me. I have to get her to bed, before she thinks up some more terrible jokes. Nope, too late "Two strangers are on the Titanic. One goes up to the other and says, "Allow me to break the ice."" she says, laughing. Oh god, there must be something that will convince her to go to bed! Wait! I've got it!

"How would you like to have some, chocolate pudding for breakfast tomorrow?" I ask her. She sits up attentively, like a dog when someone pulls out a bone that they were hiding and waves it in front of them. She nods excitedly "I love pudding!" she tells me, I thought she might say something like that! I smile, I'm starting to feel as bad as she is, maybe it's rubbing off "Well, if you go to bed right now, you can have all the chocolate pudding you can eat tomorrow. Alright?" I ask. She jumps off the couch, calls for the maid, and then disappears into her bedroom in a flash. Well that was easy!

Suddenly she comes back out, practically knocking me over as she wraps her arms around me "Sorry, I forgot to say goodnight. So, Goodnight Mr. Andrews! See ya tomorrow!" she says before running back into her room cheering about pudding. Alright, if I ever end up in the future again, the way to get what I want is with food. Good to know, very good to know. Not that I'll ever be goign to the future again, but still, it's good to know. Maybe it works on people in this time period also? I'll just have to see what Mr. Ismay is doing tomorrow, so I can test it out.

* * *

**I LIED! She didn't go flying yet, but don't worry. She will! And Lightoller will make a comeback in the next chapter too. So, he's a comin! These chapters are going to have a very delicate balance of 'plot' and just being stupid from this point on. Because even though this fic started as a joke, it turned serious. It happens sometimes XD Hope that dosen't stop you from reading it though, I will still be throwing in as much humor as I can until the sinking. Then I gotta put on my 'super serious typing gloves' and actually write a serious sinking. But then there's be jokes afterwards!**

**Fun Fact! The 'Caro Mio Ben' thing is an actual Aria I sang for a music festival 2 years ago. I got a perfect score on it and it was after that I realized 'Hey, I got a voice!'! I'm highly complimented on my singing, but it's been really hard to sing lately. I was fighting a very bad bought of sickness earlier this year, and it has affected my voice somehwat. This year I sang 'Pieta Signore' at the festival, which is a level 6 solo, the hardest level there is. I got a 99 out of 100, which believe it or not, WAS NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I was auditioning for this big thing called 'All State', but in order to get in, you have to get like 100. There's always next year!**

**Also fun fact, all the stuff about my brother is true. He has been interested in Titanic since I can remember. My mom bought him a documentary on the Titanic a few years ago, and I swear he watched that dvd every day for a year! I don't know why he got so interested in the ship (Because honestly, what 7/8 year old boy cares about an edwardian ship?), but his interest has held even after all these years. I think it may have started when me and my siblings walked in on my mom watching the movie. It was just at that part where Murdoch shoots himself (But I didn't know who he was at the time). Me and my sister left, but I think my brother stayed and watched it. He says his favorite part of the movie is when the ship breaks in half. It's a really funny facination he has! He doesn't care about seeing Rose's boobs in the movie! (I'd think that's the reason all boys watch Titanic?). He just cares about the boat, how it sank, ect. **

**Alrighty, this has been a long Author's Note. Today, I am offering Super Ultra Mega Magical Pudding of Amazingness and Awesomeness for reviews. You guys rock by the way, thanks for the reviews! I love them all! And Thanks for Reading! (P.S., aren't those Titanic jokes really lame? XD)**


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't allow you to marry this crazy girl Jack" Lightoller tells me. I just need to get to the bow for like, 15 minutes and then I swear I'll be done! I've been trying to convince him for nearly half an hour but he just won't let me! And I don't have much more time to get a ring and get the girl. Charles lowers his voice "Jack, she isn't a good idea. Alright? Do you see the way she acts? She doesn't even act like a girl!" he tells me, I shake my head "That's why I like her, no, love her so much! Charles, I know what I'm doing. Just please, let me take her out to the bow for a just a few minutes!" I beg.

He finally sighs and waves me off "Fine, sundown. I'm giving you a half hour with her on the bow. Not a minute more!". I shake his hand, thanking him before running off. I've got to find a ring! Where do I find a ring? Is there a gift shop on this ship? As I'm lost in my thoughts I accidently run into a passanger "Bloody Hell" I curse under my breath before turning to the passanger, oh I hope it's not some snotty first class passanger. I don't have time to have my head torn off if I got a little dirt on them. "I'm sorry Madame!" I say, helping them up. She laughs "Think nothin of it sonny! But where's the fire at?" she asks, oh, I know who this is! This is Margret Brown, I think I had to send a message for her earlier today.

I shake my head at her "There's no fire Madame. But maybe you can help me, I want to propose to my girl tonight, but I need to get a ring, would you know where to get one?" I ask. She sighs "Sorry sonny, I think you're out of luck there. Think there's everything but a jewelry store on this ship. But, you come with me! I might have just the thing for you!" she says. Before I can protest she takes my arm and begins leading me through first class hallways. Please let this not be a waste of my time! I only have a little while!

She takes me into her stateroom, crossing into her bedroom, she comes out with a jewelry box "Now, what size finger would you say she has?" she asks. Gee, I don't know? She has small hands, maybe I should just take a guess "6?" I say, that sounds reasonable enough. Mrs. Brown goes digging through her jewlery box, and I can see her tossing out rings one by one.

Finally she closes her jewelry box and sits me down at a table in her sitting room, placing a couple of rings in front of me. She smiles "Alright now, you can have one of these rings. Just pick whatever one you like, I can just buy another one!" she tells me, I shake my head "Oh no Madame, I could never.." she holds up her hand "Please sonny, I insist!". I owe this woman everything now! But, which ring should I pick? They all would be perfect for her, suddenly Mrs. Brown picks up one of the plainer ones, a plain gold ring with a garnet stone and two small diamonds on either side "If I were in your position, I'd pick this one" she tells me, handing it to me. I look at it closely, people don't usually propose with garnet, no, they buy their loves diamonds, big giant diamonds!

But Gabby doesn't strike me as a girl who would care very much about that. I smile and shake Mrs. Brown's hand "I'll never be able to repay you Madame! Thank you!", I can't thank her enough really! She chuckles "Think nothing of it! Now what are you waiting for? Go out there and pop the question!" she says. I jump up "Yes! I will! Thank you!" I say, she once again laughs at me "Good Luck sonny!" she calls as I race out the door. I shove the ring into my vest pocket and begin my search for the girl. She has to be around here somewhere, where's the time? 7:30? Oh no! I have to report back for my shift in half an hour! I need to get her to the bow right now!

I come around the corner and I'm incredibly relieved to find her. She's walking alongside Mr. Andrews, chatting away with him about something called 'Ebay'. I approach them "And you can buy carousel horses on Ebay. Full size! I want to buy one of those!" she tells him. Mr. Andrews smiles when he sees me, he looks happy to see me "Hello Jack!" he says. Gabby smiles brightly "Hi Jack!" she says, I smile in return "Gabby, I uh, have something I wanna show you. Would you mind if I took her Mr. Andrews?" I ask, he shakes his head, practically shoving her towards me "Not at all! I'll see you at dinner Gabby?" he asks. She nods "Yep! Bye!" she replies. He leaves and she looks up at me "Ok! So where we goin?" she asks. Alright, I want it to be a surprise!

"Well, it's a surprise, so you gotta close your eyes!" I tell her. She closes her eyes and I wave my hand in front of her "No peeking!" I say, she giggles "I'm not! I'm not!" she assures me. So far so good, but I can't waste time going slow with her. I sweep her up into my arms and begin carrying her, gee she's light, do they not eat in the future? She seems to be excited "Am I gonna like the surprise?" she asks me, I laugh "Of course! Why would I surprise you with something you don't like?" I ask her. She shrugs "I dunno, for your own personal amusement?" she asks. We're out on the deck, approaching the bow. Once we're in front of it I place her on the ground, guiding her hand towards the hand railing.

She laughs "What are we doing?" she asks, I lead her up "Just step up for me" I tell her. She steps up and I hold her as I tell her to step up onto the rail. It takes her a minute to get herself up there, she clings to the railing nervously, as though she's afraid to fall "I got you, now hold yours arms out like in that movie you were telling me about". I'm not sure if she has guessed her surprise yet, but she holds her arms while I hold her waist to steady her "Alright, you can open your eyes now" I tell her. She takes a moment before finally opening her eyes.

Her entire face lights up "Oh my god! I'm flying! Jack! Jack it's just like the movie! It's really like flying!" she says ecstatically. She loves it! Yes! This is perfect! She glances back at me "Hold your arms out and try it!" she tells me, I don't really want to let go of her waist, what if she falls? She laughs lightly at my hesitation before reaching down and taking my hands, holding them out with hers. It feels a little bit like flying I guess, nothing but the open waters as far as the eye can see. It's quite beautiful, I can see why she wanted to do this so badly, more than anything. The view alone is worth it!

We stand there together, 'flying' before I rest my head on her shoulder "Do you like it?" I ask her. She laughs "Like it? I love it! This is the greatest thing that has happened so far on this trip!" she tells me. I swallow and we both drop our arms, so that I'm simply holding her. She looks back at me, she's so close! And everything is so perfect! Without even thinking, I've leaned in, and suddenly I'm kissing her! Right there on the bow of the ship! I wonder if Lightoller and the others are watching? You know what though, I don't care! I love this girl! And I'm going to ask her to marry me!

Our kiss lasts a while, but when we finally break apart she smiles brightly up at me "I've never kissed anyone like that before" she breaths. I was her first kiss? That's rather hard to believe, boys in the future must have no brains to pass up a girl like this. Then again, most of them are probably like Lightoller, thinking she's insane. She steps down off the railing, but stays standing with her hand on it.

I turn her around "Gabby, I have a very important question to ask you" I tell her. She smiles softly "Yes?" she asks. Alright, this is it, the big question! I reach into my vest pocket "Now, I understand if you say no, but, if you said yes, you'd make me the happiest man in the world" I tell her. I kneel down in front of her and hold the ring out "Miss Gabby, will you marry me?". Her eyes widen and she gasps, looking at the ring in wonder. She grows silent, and I'm genuinely afraid of her rejection, I mean, I'm 9 years older than her after all. Now in 1912 that might not be a problem, but what are the rules in 2012? And besides, she said she was going back to the future? Would she marry me only to go back? Or would she stay?

Finally she speaks "You know, I had a crush on a boy in school once. I told him my feelings, but he couldn't return them to me. I remember how much it hurt me, but he wrote something in my yearbook that I always kept close to my heart. He said 'I hope you find someone special, because you're a special girl'. I thought it was the sweetest thing, and it gave me hope I'd find that special someone. And you know what? Now I have! So yes Jack, I'll marry you". Now it's my turn to be silent, she said yes?

I stand quickly, and take her left hand, slipping the ring on. It's a perfect fit, that makes me even happier! I'm a good guesser! I take her into my arms and kiss her again, she said yes! She said yes! I really do feel like the happiest man on earth! I spin her around and suddenly we heard voices coming from the bridge. We look up to see Mr. Lightoller, and all the officers assembled on the bridge, hooting and hollaring at us. Gabby rolls her eyes at them and laughs before yelling "HEY! THIS AIN'T A FREE SHOW! YOU GOTTA PAY!". One of the officers, I believe Boxhall, yells back "FINE! IT'LL BE WORTH THE MONEY!".

She takes my hands and looks up at me "Can we go flying one more time? Pretty please?" she asks. Of course! I lift her up onto the railing and she holds her arms out, suddenly bursting out into song, I've grown used to it, actually quite fond of it! "I believe I can flyyyy! I believe I can touch da skyyyy! I think about it ev'ry night en day! Spread my wings and fly awaaaaayyyy! I believe I can sooooaaaaar! I see me runnin through that open doooooooooor! I believe I can flyyyyy! I believe I can flyyyyy! I believe I can flyyyyyyy!". I laugh at her silly little flying song and she turns to me "You'd be surprised, I know other flying songs too!" she tells me.

"Think of a wonderful thooouuught! Any merry little thoooouuught! Think of Christmas, think of snow! Think of sleigh bells off you go! Like reindeer in da skyyyy! You can fly! You can fly! You can flyyyy!" she sings cheerfully. She's so silly "Do you have a song for everything?" I ask her, she smiles "Anything I don't have a song for, I improvise! So, sure, I'd say I have a song for everything!" she tells me. That just adds to the fun! A song for everything? I'll have to come up with some good things for her to sing about later!

Gabby looks out to sea "Hey, I have a question. Is Jack your real name?" she asks me. That's a strange question "No, my christian name is John. But everybody calls me Jack. Why do you ask?" I ask her. She smiles at me "Oh, well in the movie, the love interest's name is Jack. I just thought it was crazy that I came on this ship, and fell in love with a guy who was also named Jack" she tells me. That is kinda crazy, he must have been the one who did the flying scene in the movie too, the one I just recreated with her! Oh well, I'm sure I'm a lot better looking than that other Jack!

Suddenly I hear Lightoller yelling at us that our half hour is up. Has it really been a half hour already? I help her down off the railing and she gives the open waters a final look "Don't tell Mr. Andrews, but this is my new favorite place on the ship" she tells me. I smile and take her hand, walking with her off the bow and to the wireless room to relieve Harold "Don't worry darling, I won't tell him" I say. She squeezes my hand "My best friend in the future calls me Darlin, or hun. But we usually address each other as Darling" she tells me. Oh, I hope I didn't just make her homesick! I don't want her to think about the future!

Think fast "Well sweetheart, I won't call you that if you don't want me to" I tell her. She nudges me "Oh don't worry about it! I'm sure she's enjoying the break from my craziness!" she admits. When we make it to the wireless room Harold is standing there waiting for me "Um, Jack, there's a problem" he tells me. A problem? What problem? He swallows "The uh, equipment isn't working. I can't send anything or recieve anything. I've tried to find the problem, but I can't!" he tells me. Great, I was having such a good day and now the wireless equipment is broken! Gabby gives me a peck on the cheek "I gotta go get ready for dinner anyway. I'll see you tomorrow Jack" she tells me before leaving.

I suppose it's for the best she leave, I can't have any distractions if I'm going to get this wireless equipment up and running again! I hope we find the problem quickly though, I'm tired! "Hope we don't run into any trouble tonight eh Jack?" he asks. I laugh lightly, yes, let's hope we don't get into any trouble!

* * *

"So what did Jack want to show you?" I ask the delinquent as we make our way down the grand staircase to dinner. She smiles brightly and holds out her left hand "He wanted to show me this!" she tells me. On her ring finger is a ring, an engagement ring? He asked her to marry him "He asked you to marry him?" I ask her, she nods "Yep! And I said yes!" she tells me. I lower my voice "But what about going down with the ship? The future?" I ask. She huffs "I don't want to go back to the future! I like it here!" she tells me, rather firmly.

She has to go back though! We can't change history! When I tell her this she shakes her head "I won't change history! What difference will one survivor make? My name isn't even on the passanger list! It'll be as though I was never here!" she tells me. We arrive at the dining room, and we have to cut our conversation short, in case someone were to overhear us. But this isn't over! She has to go down with this ship! She has to go back to where she belongs!

We sit down to dinner and the delinquent picks at her food miserably. I know she's upset, but once she's back with her friends in the future, everything will be fine! She'll probably forget all this ever happened! Then again, how can she, she's engaged now! To the senor wireless operator no less! As dinner progresses some of the people at the table request for her to sing like she did last night. She shakes her head and politely declines, even though I'm sure she'd love nothing more than go get up there and sing. We're going to have to have a serious talk when dinner is over!

The ruffian must realize my intentions, because she takes her sweet time eating her dessert. Finally though, she finishes and I lead her back to the stateroom. Once we're in there she whips around, facing me with her arms crossed over her chest "I'm not going to the future! I'm staying here with Jack!" she tells me. I shake my head "You listen to me! You cannot just change the past! You don't belong in this time period! You have to go back! Don't you miss your family? Your friends?" I ask. She shakes her head "I don't care anymore! I want to marry Jack, and I want to see the world! All my life I've been curious about this time period! And now I'm finally getting to see it! I wanna go see what my hometown is like, I want to go to Atlantic City and see diving horses! And I want to see Harry Houdini and Coney Island!" she tells me.

No! Absolutely not! She can't just decide to stay here in the future! It doesn't work that way! What will happen in the future? Will it be as though she was never born? Will she simply vanish? Or is everything in the future frozen in time, waiting for her return? How does it even work? I say all these things to her and she shakes her head "I don't know Mr. Andrews, all I know is I don't want to leave here!". We continue arguing, and to my surprise, I end up winning. Although it's a hollow victory, because the poor girl is sobbing hystarically telling me she hates life.

"It isn't your choice, if it were up to me I'd let you stay and do whatever you wanted" I tell her gently. She sniffles "I want to marry him" she repeats for what must be the hundreth time tonight "I know" I tell her. She buries her face in my jacket, heaving another sob. All I can do is pet her hair and hush her, I am almost angry at Jack. If he hadn't proposed, we wouldn't be having this problem. But how could he have known? "Can I have pudding for breakfast again tomorrow?" she suddenly asks "I'm gonna need it". I have to stifle a laugh, sometimes her stomach talks as much as her heart does, maybe they're one in the same! "Yes you can have chocolate pudding for breakfast tomorrow" I tell her.

That seems to lift her spirits slightly and she looks up at me, her eyes red rimmed from crying "Tomorrow is the last day, isn't it?" she asks. I nod, today is April 13th, and tomorrow is the very last day. She wipes her eyes and I nudge her playfully "You make it count, alright? See everybody you wanna see, do whatever you wanna do. Just remember the ship hits the iceburg at 11:40 and we need to meet up". She nods "I will" she tells me, there's a moment of silence before I ask her if she's alright. She shakes her head "Coming back in time, I don't know if it was the best decision I ever made or the worst" she tells me before standing. She smiles lightly "I suppose I'll decide tomorrow" she says before giving me a hug and whispering "But I think it might be the best decision. Goodnight Mr. Andrews".

I ruffle her hair and say goodnight in return before watching as she calls the maid and disappears into her room. Tonight will be the last night she sleeps on Titanic, I hope she sleeps well. I really do! It's less difficult to admit it now, but I suppose I've grown to love the little delinquent. She has smashed her way right into my heart. And I really meant it when I told her that if it were up to me, I'd let her do whatever she wanted. I'd even walk her down the isle myself if she wanted! But it isn't our choice, we just can't change the past, it will affect the future too much! From this moment on, no matter what happens, I hope she keeps in mind that she will go down with the ship.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Yea, this went from really heartwarming to really depressing. Aw well. Alright, so we're on the more serious side of the story now. The iceburg is practically in sight, you know, like how the ship was PRACTICALLY unsinkable? Two more chapters until disaster time! Next chapter I'm gonna have the officers lightening the mood with a little game of poker, which will have some interesting stakes. **

**For anyone curious, the story about the boy writing that in my yearbook is true. He was a really nice guy, even though he was my first heartbreak. He was a senior and I was a freshman, so it couldn't work. But he really did write that in my yearbook, even after rejecting me, so I forgive him. And even though I haven't found my 'special someone' just yet (Because life doesn't quite work like fanfiction), it still gives me hope that one day I will. So, that was a special little tidbit I threw in there. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Today on the review menu, is uh, uh, hold on a second... Magical, super, delicious, ultra, amazing porkchop of awesometastic quality! I don't know why I'm serving up pork chop on the review menu, but it's good! So, you should review and get some! **

**Thanks for reading! You guys rock! So um, strip poker anyone? Just kidding, I don't think we'd keep the T rating if we had strip poker. Then again, there IS something I'm tempted to add, you know, concerning a Renault Motercar ;P Don't get your hopes up! But it is possible!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Damn it guys, seriously?" Miss Gabby says as Lightoller takes the prize once again. Lowe, who's sitting to my right smiles at her "Don't feel bad Gabby, you just learned how to play a half hour ago!" he reminds her. She sighs "I know, but since then I've lost 5 games of poker, and between Lightoller and Murdoch I've lost my necklace, my earrings, all the money I had on me, and the piece of chocolate cake I was going to give to Jack". I grin, I can't help myself "That cake was delicious" I tell her. She rolls her eyes at me "Yea Will, I bet it was".

We officers have been playing cards most of the morning, but Miss Gabby only joined in a little while ago. As Lowe shuffles the deck she leans back in her chair "Don't you guys get bored of this game?" she asks, Lightoller smiles wickedly "Why? Don't you want to win all your stuff back?" he asks, holding up a silver necklace with a saphire pendant that he won from her the first game. She shakes her head "No, I want to play something else!" she tells us.

What other games could she possibly know? She takes the deck from Lowe "Here, I got a game to teach you" she tells us. Quickly, she begins distributing the cards to everyone at the table. Once the entire deck is distributed, she asks who has the ace of spades. Lowe timidly tells her he does and she tells him to put it in the center of the table, face up. When he does that, she looks around at everyone "Now, this is a little game my friend back at home taught me when we went camping. Now, the object of the game is to get rid of all your cards" she tells us.

Alright, this sounds easy enough! She looks at me "Alright Will, you're first because Lowe put down the first card. Now the next card you have to put down has to be two, since he put down an ace. Depending on how many twos you have in your hand, you can put them facedown on top of the ace. The next person would have to put threes down. Now say it gets to Lightoller, and he has to put 4 down, but he doesn't have any fours in his hand. He can put down a different card, and lie about what he put down, like saying he put down 2 fours, when really he didn't. In this case a few things can happen. Someone can yell 'BS' at him, and he'll have to flip his cards over and show he lied. If he did indeed lie, he has to take the entire stack of cards. If he was telling the truth, the person who accused him has to take the cards. Everybody get it?" she asks.

I think I got it! Now the game starts. At first, things go slowly, as nobody seems to be lying, therefore nobody seems to be accusing. As the cards dwindle down though, things begin to change. Lowe puts down 3 nines and a glance at my hand shows I have 2 nines, therefore he has to be lying "BS!" I yell at him. There's a sad look on his face as he turns over his cards, revealing a 2 and a Queen. He takes the entire pile, which is a very large pile.

We continue playing, and I must say I'm very good at this game! Unfortunately, Lightoller isn't so good. I believe he might have trust issues, because he accuses us constantly, and most of the time he is wrong and has to take the entire pile. Finally we finish the game when Gabby tosses her last card into the pile. That was a long game! I feel as though it went forever! "Now what?" Lowe asks, Gabby rests her head in her hand "Well, we could play a different game? Have you guys ever played truth or dare?" she asks.

Truth or Dare? Who hasn't played that game? Honestly though, I'm surprised she would suggest such a game. Lowe seems excited though "Sure! Let's do it!", I nod, I suppose I can do truth or dare. Gabby smiles "Alright, who wants to ask first?" she says, Lowe is practically jumping out of his seat in excitement "ME! Me! Pick me!" he says. She rolls her eyes "Alright Lowe, you can go first" she tells him. He smiles brightly "Ok, Lightoller! Truth or Dare?" he asks, Lightoller sighs "Truth I suppose" he replies. Lowe thinks for a moment before asking "Have you ever, um, not followed orders the captain gave you?" he asks.

Gabby rolls her eyes "Oh my God! That's not a good question to ask him! Here, I'll give you a real question! Lightoller! Have you ever peed your pants while on duty?" she asks. His mouth drops open at her question "I beg your pardon?" he asks, she smirks at him "Well, have you? You picked truth! You gotta tell us whether you have or not!" she tells him. He swallows "I, I've not..." he trails off and then finally says "Alright, it was 1 time! Because I really had to go but I couldn't leave my post and someone bumped into me and I couldn't hold it anymore!" he tells us. We have to try not to laugh, I suppose I understand the 'not being allowed to leave your post even though you gotta pee' thing, but it's still funny.

Lightoller huffs "Alright then Miss Gabby! Truth or Dare?" he asks her, I can see he's seeking revenge on her. She smiles at him "Dare!" she replies. She's going to take a dare? Lightoller crosses his arms "I dare you, to, to" he thinks for a long moment before looking up "I dare you to go find Mr. Andrews and kiss him!" he says. There is silence, he didn't really just ask the girl to go kiss Mr. Andrews? She's engaged, and he's married with a child! She stands up, narrowing her eyes "Does it matter where?" she asks. Lightoller nods "On the lips" he replies. She marches out of the room, the three of us follow her as she begins her search for the man.

We find him walking up the boat deck with a little tour group. She marches up to him and taps him on the shoulder "Mr. Andrews, I need to talk to you for a minute, in private" she tells him. He raises an eyebrow at her before telling his group he will be right back. She pulls him aside, out of sight of the other passangers. She politely asks him to come a little closer to her, because he towers over her small frame. Suddenly she does it, although it's nothing special, just a quick peck. But she does indeed kiss him! He stares at her, flabergasted "What, why did you just do that?" he asks her, shocked. She wipes her mouth as though we just asked her to kiss a frog "I'm playing truth or dare with some, uh, guys I met. They dared me to kiss you. So I did. Ok?" she asks. I don't believe it was very ok, but he merely nods and she smiles "Just forget about it, ok? Awesome! Now, get back to your little tour group!" she tells him. He leaves, still in a daze, poor man.

She comes back to us and looks up at Lightoller "Alright, now I have a dare for you!" she tells him. This has turned into a duel of sorts, and it is incredibly entertaining. He tells her he accepts the challange and she tells him he has to go up to the Captain, hug him, and say 'I love you'. Lightoller must be going mad, because he accepts! He actually accepts! We begin following him now towards the bridge. The closer we get though, the more uneasy Lightoller becomes "You sure I have to?" he asks. She nods "Yea, you gotta" she replies. When the captain is in sight, Lightoller takes a deep breath before walking up to him "Hello sir" he says.

The Captain nods to him "Good afternoon Mr. Lightoller" he replies "Aren't you on break?" he asks. Lightoller nods nervously "Yes, I am. But I just uh, came up here because I had to um, tell you something" he replies. Captain Smith prods him "Well? What do you need to tell me? I'm very busy!" he says, Lightoller suddenly hugs him, I think I hear his voice trembling slightly from nerves as he says "I love you Captain!". The look on Smith's face is absolutely priceless, he looks incredibly uncomfortable "Yes, I erm, like you too Mr. Lightoller. Now please, if you could leave the bridge now" he says. Lightoller pulls away, backing up "Yes! Right away sir!" he says. Before the Captain can say anything else Lightoller is sprinting away, nearly taking out Boxhall on his way out.

"MY TURN TO DARE!" Lightoller says, fuming once he's standing in our little group again. Gabby laughs "Sure, what ya gonna challenge me now?" she asks. His face is red and he huffs "I say you go into the first class smoking room with the gentlemen, and sing a song about armadillos!". That's practically like sentencing a first class lady to her death, but she doesn't falter. Instead she tells him she accepts his challenge, and our group is once again following her, only this time we're off to the first class smoking room! Once we arrive there she stops outside the door for a minute, I believe she's trying to think of a song that has to do with armadillos. That's a challenge in itself, I don't know any songs about the stupid little creatures!

Finally though she thinks of a song, and fearlessly charges into the smoking room. Jumping on a table "WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE? AN ARMADILLO!" she sings, everyone in the room is staring at her. Some are curious, some don't look very pleased to have a women in the room at all, and some of them don't even know what to think. She continues singing anyway "What's he doing now? A SCENTED PILLOW! Filling it up with lots of pot pourri, selling it down by the roadside! Mr Armadillo! Hello! Do you have a traders license? No. I didn't think so! You're gonna get fined if you're not careful my friend! If you give a nine banded armadillo a scare! It will jump straight into the air! Often into the path of oncoming vehicles!" she pauses for dramatic effect. Now she really has everyone's attention.

Suddenly she leaps off the table and begins running around the room "BOO! ARMADILLO! BOO! ARMADILLO! BOO! DR. PHIL-O!" she accidently runs into someone, causing them to spill brandy all over their suit. She backs up slowly and smiles sheepishly "Woopsie..." then she's right back to singing "BOO! ARMADILLO! BOO! ARMADILLO! BOO! ARMADILLO! BOO! ROADKILL-O!" and with that, she bows, says goodbye, and then leaves the room. She doesn't seem fazed at all by the challenge, and I can tell by the look on her face that she has something special in mind for Mr. Lightoller. She asks if he's afraid, and he tells her he's not afraid of any dare she can possibly come up with.

That is of course, until she tells him the dare. Then he doesn't look to fearless at all. She told him he has to run 1 lap around the promanade deck in his underwear screaming at the top of his lungs 'I'm a pretty pony! I'm a pretty pony!'. He goes into his quarters for a moment, before stepping out indeed wearing nothing but his underwear. Me and Lowe can't help but snicker, and Gabby just points him in the direction of the promanade deck. "Just think!" she tells him "The faster you run! The faster it'll all be over! So, you best get running!". Lightoller glares at her, before beginning his run, screaming that he is a pretty pony all the way. Lowe falls on the floor laughing the first time he yells it and he continues to laugh even when Lightoller's more than halfway down the ship and out of earshot.

Suddenly the Captain comes out, and tells us that our shift is starting. Poor Lightoller! He won't get to dare Gabby back! Well, we should probably wait for him to get back anyway, so we can tell him it's time for the shift to start. About 20 minutes later he finally comes into view, making his final sprint down the deck. When he gets to us he can hardly breath, and his voice is slightly hoarse from all the yelling. When we tell him that it's time for us to report to the bridge, he glares at Gabby "Fine" he puffs "My final, dare, for you, is to report to the lookout tonight, when Fleet and Lee go up for their shifts!" he tells her. She nods "I'll be up there" she replies.

With that, we're forced to go to the bridge, but not before allowing Lightoller to change back into his uniform. I think we have all learned a very important lesson here, that girl is genuinely insane, and we should never ever challenge her ever again! But then again, why didn't we learned that after she chased us all over the ship for an autograph?

* * *

The wireless equipment has been a pain in the arse to fix. And now that I've fixed it I have to sit and make up for all the time we lost. There is an overload of messages, and I'm working Cape Race as fast as I can. Harold isn't exactly helping the cause either, he's just reading a lot of the messages and complaining about the first class passangers and their rediculous requests. He's reading one of the messages as my fiance walks into the room "Look at this one! He wants his private train to meet him! La dee da! We'll be up all bloody night on this lot!" he says. I look up at Harold "You'll be up all bloody night on that lot!" I correct him. "Oh yea?" he asks, jokingly. I was up all last night fixing the eqipment, that means in 40 minutes I'm turning in and Harold gets to send all this stupid passenger mail! I'm so tired, the end of my shift won't come soon enough.

Gabby quietly plops herself in an empty chair. Harold asks her how dinner was and she rolls her eyes "I didn't go, I stole a piece of steak and a canoli and ate them in my stateroom before coming up here" she tells me. I wish I could talk to her but I have to get all this passanger stuff out of the way! A purser walks in and hands Harold some more paper "You're joking?" he asks, but the purser has already walked out on him. Suddenly my telegraph to Cape Race is interrupted and I curse "Bloody hell" in frustration, it's another ice warning! We've been getting them since I got this equipment working! And it keeps stopping me from doing my job. Gabby pulls her chair up next to me "What's the matter?" she asks, I listen before saying "It's that idiot from the Californian!". Harold glances over at me "Tell him to sod off!" he replies. I turn to the wireless equipment "I'll do more than that!" I tell him.

I quickly begin typing away my response 'Shut up! Shut up! I am busy! I am working Cape Race!'. Once I send the message Gabby puts her hand on the wireless equipment and begins typing away a random message to him, alright, I'll allow her just one! Then I really need to work! 'Poker business good!" she tells him. I laugh and return to typing away at Cape Race. Gabby stands up "I have to report to the lookout now" she tells us. Harold looks up "It's bloody cold out there! You'll freeze in that" he tells her, she is only wearing an evening dress. She shrugs "I don't have a coat that I know of" she replies, before I allow her to leave I stand up "Wait, you're not going out into the cold like that while I'm around!" I tell her. I grab my uniform jacket, which was hanging on a hook by the door and put it on her. It's a bit big, but it should keep her warm. She gives me a peck on the lips "Thank you sweetheart" she tells me.

"What do you gotta go out there for anyway?" Harold asks her as I return to the equipment and begin typing away. She laughs "Me and Lightoller got into a fierce battle of truth or dare earlier. His final dare for me was to go up there with the lookouts. Maybe he thinks I'll be scared of going up there or something" she tells him. I am so focused on my work I don't notice as she slips out of the room.

* * *

Lightoller told me and Reginald we'd have a visitor in the crows nest when we came out for our shift. And sure enough, we hadn't been up here five minutes when a little she-devil poked her head up and climbed in with us. I honestly don't mind her, the more the merrier up here! It's bloody freezin out here! And we can't even see a thing out there! Some genius forgot the key in Southampton that opens our locker, so we have no binoculars. There's no moon, no wind, the ocean is absolutely still. How are we supposed to spot anything?

The girl not only helps us keep warm, but she entertains us too! First she tells us about her pony and how when she got home she was going to take him riding through a Dunkin Donuts drive thru. I don't know what that is, but it sounds like fun! Anything sounds more fun than freezing my arse off up here! Suddenly the girl leans forward, squinting her eyes. Does she see something? Her mouth suddenly drops and her grow eyes wide, she says something I can't quite make out "What?" I ask her. She turns to me grabbing me by the coat "RING THE BLOODY BELL!" she tells me, pointing ahead "ICEBURG RIGHT AHEAD!". Reginald beats me to it, sounding off the bell immediately.

The girl turns towards the bridge behind us and her eyes meet with Officer Murdoch for a split second before he runs. She jumps from the crows nest, going down the rope ladder as fast as she can before racing up towards the bridge. Me and Reginald can do nothing but watch as the iceburg gets closer and closer! What are they doing down there? We're not even turning? The closer we get, the louder and faster my heart is pounding in my ears.

Finally we begin to turn, I glance back at the bridge to see Murdoch with the girl at his side, and Moody standing not far behind them with a cup of tea in his hands. Turning back to the iceburg, it's to our right now, but the whole ship is shaking. Being up this high, it's actually quite terrifying! We just barely hit it! When the iceburg is out of sight I turn to Reginald "A bit close wasn't it?" I ask him. He huffs and the cold causes him to look like a little dragon blowing smoke "Smell ice can ya? Bleedin Christ!" he replies. I think we're alright though. I mean, this ship is unsinkable! A stupid iceburg isn't the end of the world is it? We just brushed into it. What's the worst there could be? A little paint scraped off? A few chunks of ice on the deck?

* * *

**Why doesn't the line thingy want to separate my authors note from the chapter? Oh well... Anyway, this is it now folks! Next chapter Imma sink this ship! Which means I'm gonna have to state the following warning...**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SAD! Ok, yea, I'm gonna throw in a few jokes at the beginning. But the deaths of hundreds of people, there just aren't any appropriate jokes about that. So, I have to write it seriously. I would just not write it at all but it's kinda important isn't it? I mean, you can't really have a Titanic story without sinking the Titanic. Unless of course the story is a 'what if' story about it not sinking. You know oddly enough I don't think I've ever read one of those. Do they exist?**

**Now that the warning's done. It's time to tell you all what's on the review menu tonight! Well tonight on the oh so wonderful review menu, we have Super, Ultra, Breathtaking, Amazing, Ice Cream of Wonder and Astonishment. Doesn't that sound like fun? If you want that though, you gotta REVIEW! Which I must say, you guys have been doing an awesome job of doing! I love you guys' reviews! Keep em coming! Also, if you have any suggestions for the review menu, feel free to inform me XD**

**Uh, what else. Oh yea, no Renault Motercar. There was just nowhere to fit it. But I believe the Truth or Dare definately made up for it. Right? RIGHT? Ok, well Thanks for Reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

The ship hit the iceburg, and just like before, the Captain calls me to the bridge with all my blueprints. When I get to the bridge, I see Gabby is already there waiting for me, which is slightly relieving because that means I don't have to go searching for her. As I roll out the blueprints, I hear the ruffian trying to lighten the mood. I actually have to refrain from laughing "Ok guys! We got good news and bad news! Which do you want to hear first?" she asks. Officer Murdoch says he wants to hear the good news first and she very cheerfully tells them "We'll get eleven Oscars!".

I roll my eyes and try to relay the information as best I can. Water, coming into the ship and flooding 5 compartments. And then of course, the million dollar question, how much time until the ship sinks? I tell Captain Smith, confindently, 2 hours and 40 minutes! Because I remember from the first time doing all this, that the ship sank at 2:20, and we hit the iceburg at 11:40! So, that's 2 hours and 40 minutes!

Now they begin preparing the lifeboats. So far, so good. Gabby seems rather calm at this point, but I can see it in her eyes, with each minute that passes, she's growing more and more afraid of the inevitable. Once the boats are ready, we begin loading them. Just like before, I convince as many women and children into the boats as I can. The ruffian is screaming her head off at people, scaring them into the boats. That works too I suppose, as long as she doesn't tell them the ship is sinking and starts a panic.

An hour passes, and people are beginning to realize the tilt of the ship. One gentlemen asks the delinquent how far it is to shore, she tells them two miles. "Which direction miss?" he asks her, she looks him in the eye, and very seriously tells him "Down". I once again have to attempt to control myself. I'm not going to laugh at her silly little jokes! This is no time for jokes! These people are going to die! Again!

People begin to grow panicked the more the ship tilts, the ruffian and I are making our way down the boat deck when she stops in front of the band. They're playing the most cheerful music they know. Mr. Hartley stops and the girl offers him a small smile "One more song Mr. Hartley?" she asks, he looks at the people running around on the deck before nodding to her, asking her what she'd like. She answers him quickly, Pieta Signore. Mr. Hartley smiles weakly "Nice choice" he tells her before he gets the band playing. While she sings her final song with the group, I decide I can't stand there and merely listen, there's not enough time! I begin throwing nearby deck chairs off, with the exception of two, which are occupied by Mr. and Mrs. Straus who are listening to the orchestra and the delinquent while drinking champange.

When she finishes her song, the old couple claps politely and the ruffian shakes hands with all the band members. She gives Hartley a final goodbye before saying "God bless you sir". He nods to her "Good Luck Miss Gabby, it's been an honor to accompany you" he tells her, and she smiles "It was an honor to get to sing with you" she replies. With that, we continue on our way down the boat deck to try and assist more people. I convince as many people as I can to get into the boats, the girl just stands around telling really lame jokes to once again, lighten the mood. "Hey everybody! Have you heard the one about the guy who went into the bar and asked for a drink on the rocks?" she calls out, good grief!

Two hours pass, and everybody is in a panic. Gabby sings over the crowd to further the panic "This ship is gonna sink! This ship is gonna sink! We really f-ed up now this ship is gonna sink!". Alright, it's time now to bring Gabby into the smoking room with me, to wait for our fate. Before I drag her off the deck though she manages to yell above the crowd "2:00 swimming lessons will be held in the ballroom!". Finally I manage to get her into the ship and into the smoking room. She stands for a moment, before the ship creaks and causes her to jump. She hugs herself and looks around nervously. I think it's finally occuring to her, that this really is the end.

She comes and stands beside me in front of the fireplace. Watching her tremble, I can't help but feel incredibly, guilty. She shouldn't have to go through this, what if it scars her for life? I take her hand and squeeze it, to try and reassure her. She doesn't look at me, she's still scanning the room frantically. The more the floor tilts, the louder the ship moans, the more she trembles. Suddenly she looks up at me, her eyes brimming with tears "Oh God Mr. Andrews! I'm so scared!" she tells me.

I pull her into my arms and hold her close, this might be the last few moment I have the girl in my arms. Once the water comes in, once this ship sinks. Whether she dies, or goes back to her own time period, I'll never see her again. Never be able to talk to her again, or comfort her in her brief moments of fear and anxiety. She begins to sob, and I hush her "Mr. Andrews, I don't want to die! I don't want to go back in time!" she tells me. She has to go back in time, doesn't she? What would happen if she didn't?

The delinquent sniffles, looking up at me "Mr. Andrews, who cares if we change history? Please, come off this ship with me! I'll behave like an angel! I really mean it this time! I'll behave just like a proper girl in this time is supposed to! I promise I will! Please" she sobs "Please!". Her pleas break my heart, because I can tell from the way she looks at me, that these are not just the empty promises she usually makes to convince me. No, this are genuine, heartfelt promises, promises that mean life or death. But no matter how much she begs, I know that no matter what, even if it were Nellie or Elba begging me to go, I wouldn't change a thing about what happens to me.

Once again, the ship creaks and she pulls away from our hug "I'm sorry Mr. Andrews, I'm going to feel guilty for the rest of my life, no doubt. But I can't stay here and wait to die with you! I have to go! I have to find Jack, and I'm going to get on a boat! I'm sorry". I pull her back into my arms again, only this time, I know it really will be the last time I hold her "You behave for Jack like you just promised you'd bahave for me. Alright?" I ask her. I'm not going to tell her she has to stay anymore, she's too strong. If she wants to go out there and try to change history, then who am I to stop her? She already has changed history after all.

She takes a few deep breaths but finally nods, I wipe away her tears "You're a strong girl, don't let this, or anything else, ruin you". She once again manages to nod, before telling me "You remember that book, about you, that you found in the future? I hadn't finished reading it yet. I was almost to the end. If I was going to return to my own time period, it would have been to finish that book" she laughs through her tears "But I know it doesn't matter now, because I've lived the last chapter with you!".

I take her hand and kiss it "It's has been a priviledge, and an honor, to have known you Miss Gabby" I say. She breaks down into fresh tears and wraps her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek "I love you Mr. Andrews!" she tells me. I give her a light peck on the cheek before gently prying her off "Now get going, or you're going to run out of time!" I tell her. Time, she should know what time it is! So she can keep track! She knows when the ship sinks! I reach into my pocket and pull out my gold pocket watch, it's not like I'll need it anymore "You take this, so you can keep track of how long you have until the ship goes down. And, keep it, to remember me by". She smiles and takes the watch, shoving it into her jacket pocket "I'll never forget you Mr. Andrews, I promise".

Before I allow her to leave I grab my lifejacket off the nearby table and throw it over her head, tying it into place. Once that's done, our eyes meet one last time and she swallows "I love you Mr. Andrews" she tells me. I hate to admit it to her, but, I believe deep down in my heart, after all the destruction and chaos she has caused, I love her to! And I let her know. With that, she gives me one final hug goodbye, and then she's gone! Back out onto the deck to look for that boy of hers! I hope she finds him, I hope she gets to stay in this time period like she wants to and live a happy life with him. Does he even make it off this ship? Well, it's not like it matters, she's going out there to change history. And she just might succeed. I just hope, above all, that she doesn't feel guilty for leaving me alone here.

There's one piece of history, that no matter what, will always stay the same. And that is, my fate. Even if I had to relive this voyage, a million times over, I'd never change a single thing. My place is on my ship, I created her, therefore I should be destroyed with her. If there were one thing to change, and it's highly unlikely I would, it would be, well, to stop the sinking from happening! I would make sure we avoided that iceburg, and went slowly through the ice field to avoid colliding with any other iceburgs. Then I wouldn't even have to worry about death, we'd all be saved!

I'm drawn from my thoughts by the sound of water crashing in through the windows. Is it that time already? Before I have time to think much about it, I'm smashed against the wall. None of it is a surprise, I fully expected it to happen. I just didn't know when it would, since I gave my pocket watch to my little delinquent. What I don't know to expect, is what happens this time when I die. Will I die? Or will I end up in the future again? I surely hope I don't end up in the future again, I don't think I could handle another trip to that bizarre world!

My lungs burn and all the feelings I had during the first time I experienced this, are the same. The only difference is, instead of falling, I feel as though I'm rising up, floating on air! I open my eyes to find I'm not in the future, or even in my own body! I'm looking down at the Titanic while she sinks! So that was it then? I died? And this is was heaven is like? Front row seats to watch my creation vanish into the ocean? How charming!

Wait a moment! Is that Gabby? I see her! She's standing on an overturned lifeboat with Jack and Harold and several other men! Oh the poor girl, she looks terrified, even more scared than when she was standing with me in the smoking room, trying to await the inevitable. Oh she's absolutely terrified, but she isn't crying! She's standing close to Jack, her fingers interlocked with his as they balance on top of the lifeboat.

Everyone on that overturned lifeboat seems to be trying not to panic, and Officer Lightoller is making sure things stay as calm as they are. Hours pass, I wonder if Gabby might really end up staying in the past after all. I know she told me she didn't really want to go back to the future, but I didn't think she'd actually stay! I thought fate would catch up to her, and drag her down with the ship. As dawn begins to come on the little lifeboat, things take a sudden change for the worst.

Poor Jack Phillips, he'd worked all afternoon, and all night, and he just couldn't take anymore. He slips into the water, not even strong enough to hold onto the side of the overturned boat. Gabby is in the water hardly a second after he goes down, pulling his right arm around her shoulder in order to help hold him up out of the water. She takes her left arm and wraps it around his waist, holding his hand under the water and pulling him against her, as though she could keep him warm in the frigid ocean. With her free arm she clings to the overturned boat, with all she's worth.

The sight is heartbreaking to say the least. I remember her, hardly a day ago, telling me of his proposal like the giddy little school girl she is, showing me the engagement ring he'd given to her. I remember her telling me so seriously, that she did not want to return to the future, that she wanted to stay here in the past, with me and Jack. She and I both knew what would become of me when the ship went down, but what makes this all so tragic in my eyes, is that I do not believe she knew what happened to Jack Phillips. I don't believe she had the slightest hint of his fate. Now the terrible truth is revealed to her, but it's too late.

Suddenly she begins singing to him, her voice is so quiet all the men on the lifeboat have to strain to hear her, but I can hear her clear as crystal. Her voice is weak, yet still so full of heart. I believe it is rather difficult for her to sing, due to the cold water and her strength being quickly drained from holding up her fiance and from the freezing water. I recognize the song she's singing almost immediately, it's from that Titanic musical she had me listen to in the future! The one she loved so much! This was one of her favorite parts! Before the disaster, the character who sang it was proposing over the telegraph! Oh to hear it now makes my heart break for her even more than it already has!

"Be thee well, may the lord who watches all watch over thee. May God's heaven be your blanket as you softly sleep. Marry me! When you're fin'ly in my arms you'll plainly see, this devoted sailor's heart and soul are yours to keep!", his voice shakes and is hardly audible as he echoes her last phrase "Y... Yours to keep". His head is resting on her shoulder, and she rests her cheek on the top of his head. There is nothing but silence now, long painful silence. The men standing on the lifeboat all watch, in silence, with the exception of Harold, who is trying to coax Gabby back up onto the overturned boat. He's telling her that Jack's gone, but she doesn't respond to him at all. She merely gazes out to the rising sun, deaf and blind to everything else.

She begins to close her eyes after a while, Jack is already gone, with his parting words to her being the echo of her own heartfelt vow, that his heart and soul were hers to keep. I'm sure she is going to follow him. The other men are waving over another nearby lifeboat. Harold and Officer Lightoller try to make one last attempt at convincing the poor girl to come with them. Lightoller even presses to bring Jack on the other lifeboat with them, to see if maybe there's a little bit of life left in him. But Gabby, along with everyone else knows, it's too late. Poor Harold takes Gabby's pale hand, still holding onto the overturned lifeboat "Please don't close your eyes" he begs "Please! You got your whole life ahead of you!" he tells her. She looks up at him with such a sad expression, like that of a young child who has just been abandoned, before giving his hand a light kiss. With that, she nestles her cheek back against Jack's head and closes her eyes.

The others are incredibily reluctant to leave her, especially Harold. The poor boy has to be dragged into the other lifeboat by the others. He is calling for my little rufian, but she does not answer him. All her focus, whatever life is left in her, is completely devoted to her fiance. She kisses the top of his head, telling him she loves him more than she's ever loved anyone else. She tells him how she was willing to give up everything she ever knew, just to be with him. Once again, she rests her cheek on the top of his head, gazing up at the sky, she begins speaking, but not to Jack, she speaks to me!

"You were right Mr. Andrews" she says softly "I couldn't change history, nothing can change history" she murmers softly. She smiles slightly "But you lied, you said that it wouldn't hurt to die! Well guess what? It's cold, and painful, and I'm so scared, being out here in the ocean all alone". Keep talking Gabby! Please, there's a boat coming to save you! Just hang on, a little longer! Oh foolish girl, you should have gone with Mr. Lightoller, and Bride! But there's another chance for you my little ruffian, my dear delinquent! She closes her eyes, and my heart wrenches, oh please don't die! Not this way, it wasn't supposed to be this way!

I can hear Officer Lowe calling out, asking if anyone is alive out there. The delinquent opens her eyes for a moment and lifts her head slightly at the sound of his voice. She has to make her final decision now, she can either call out and stay in this time period, or die. I can practically see the gears turning in her head, she has lost everything by coming here, and now she has lost everything here. She looks at Jack, who has grown stiff in her arms, for a moment before looking down at the water, tears brimming in her eyes, I don't think she wants to leave him, I think in her mind she is determined to die by his side.

When the boat approaches her she decides to play dead by closing her eyes and holding her breath. "Keep checking them!" Lowe orders as they come by, one of the men grabs Jack and Gabby lets out a weak little cry "NO! Don't take him!". Officer Lowe orders the boat to stop and he and his men look down at the girl in surprise "Miss Gabby?" Lowe asks. She nods "T... Tha... That's me" she manages to get out. The poor thing is trembling horribly from the cold! Lowe bends down and begins reaching for her "Come here, I'll pull you up to safety!" he says, she shakes her head "No! I can't... can't leave... Jack" she replies. There's a long bit of silence, and the men exchange looks between each other, nobody wants to leave her.

"Please, come into the boat" Lowe says quietly "Jack wouldn't want you to die out here". Please go with him Gabby, my little ruffian! She looks up sharply, as though she heard me. Suddenly she turns and cranes her neck, kissing Jack's cold cheek, telling him as long as she's in this time period she'll never love anyone else, before letting him go. There are tears in her eyes as he disappears from her sight, even if she changes her mind back and wishes to die with him, it's too late now!

She lets the men grab her arms and haul her out of the water and into the boat. She looks up at Lowe, as if to say 'Well, I'm here, you happy?'. He smiles gently at her and wraps her in a blanket before shining the light into the water again and continuing the search. The delinquent sits quietly, although I know she's exhausted, she stares at the floor of the boat deep in thought. I wonder what she's thinking about, is she thinking about her siblings and friends in the future that she'll never see again? Is she thinking about me and Jack? Perhaps she's, in the very back of her mind, thinking of what chaos she might cause when she reaches New York City.

I may not know what she's thinking, but I know what I'm thinking! I'm thinking, that I'm going to watch over her. I want to see her start a new life in this time period. I want to see if she really does keep her promises, behaving like a little angel. Can she really change and become an upstanding first class girl? Especially without Me and Jack there to help and support her? Yes, I'm going to watch and see. Knowing Gabby, I know the show won't be a bore at all.

* * *

**If you are wondering how I got this out so fast, I'll tell you! I had this written out already, I've been working on this chapter for weeks! Because it needed to be PERFECT! I think it's practically perfect. You know, like how the Titanic was practically perfect? **

**Well anyway, there's going to be an epilogue after this. If any of you have read my 'Rags to Riches' fic, it's going to be kinda the same as that. It's basically just gonna be a summary of what Gabby does after all this. Of course, it'll be from Mr. Andrews' point of view. Why? Because in this story, I didn't want Gabby to have any POV. Part of the fun of her character is you don't know what she's thinking! I liked doing other people's povs because they all thought and reacted to Gabby's craziness in different ways. **

**So you'll never know what goes through that crazy girl's mind. And trust me, it's definately better that way! As the saying goes, sometimes it's better not to know!**

**Today, there is no review menu. Instead, we have the ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET OF SUPER AWESOME AMAZING WONDERNESS! So if you want to enjoy that, then review! Also, there is a complimentary box of tissues with the buffet, for all you softies who cried after you read this chapter ;) Thanks for Reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Watching my delinquent was definately an experience, and I'm glad I had front row seats for it! Of course, there were good things and there were bad things, but considering who I was watching, I'm pleased to say there were usually more good things than bad! For example, things on the Carpathia could have been worse! Honestly, I expected the ruffian to just cry the entire time. But she didn't, she was just a lot quieter than usual, which is almost as bad as her crying, in my opinion.

When they arrived on the Carpathia, the poor girl didn't seem to know what to do. Officer Lowe had to lead her around a bit, encourage her to drink some warm liquid and get her to shuffle along with the rest of the survivors. Her left hand was badly frostbitten from having it under the freezing water for so long, so he had to get her to the hospital to have it treated.

She seemed get a little bit like herself when they started treating her, mostly because it hurt her a great deal and she joked around to try and make herself feel better. They had to submerge it in a bowl of hot water, and she had difficulty holding back tears from the burning sensation in her hand. I felt terribly sorry that I couldn't be there for her, but I knew she'd be alright once all this was over with. When her hand was out of the water they wrapped it carefully and told her not to move it at all. What a challenge I thought that would pose! But she did perfectly, and her hand eventually healed fully.

The girl wasn't alone in the hospital long, Harold Bride would join her soon after her hand was finished being wrapped. She practically tackled the junior wireless operator when she saw him, and he was so happy to see her again he cried. She told him not to cry about it, but I think after everything his emotions were just so frayed he couldn't help it. The delinquent also had a tearful reunion with Officer Lightoller, who was overly grateful that his fearless opponent had survived. He promised he'd never leave anyone behind ever again, and he did indeed hold that promise for the rest of his life.

It was raining the night they arrived in New York. Gabby told Bride that she was going to go off on her own, to see everything she wanted to see. He told her he would miss her a great deal, and that he'd never forget all the good times they had on the ship. She reminded him that if he ever felt down, to just sing the Firework song and he'd feel a lot better. I believe he actually sang it once or twice while sending telegraphs during World War I.

Officer Lightoller and Officer Lowe also promised the girl things. Lowe promised her that he wouldn't forget the dance party in the wireless room, or singing 'My Heart Will Go On' for Jack's birthday, while Officer Lightoller promised he'd buy her a necklace, a pair of earrings, and pay back all the money he won from her gambling. Gabby told him that all he'd have to buy her was a gold chain if he gave her one of the buttons from his officer jacket as a pendent. He accepted this compromise and she wore his officer button proudly.

In New York by herself, I worried for her a great deal. She didn't have much money, just what Lightoller payed her back, which really wasn't enough to sustain her. She spent her first few days exploring New York, seeing everything she wanted to see in the great city. Of course I remember her telling me her main goal was to see Coney Island, and she accomplished that goal fairly quickly.

That girl, I knew she was a daredevil but honestly, she was rediculous! She must have ridden every single ride on that island a hundred times! She spent days there! Days! Finally though, she left, and began heading south towards her second destination, Atlantic City. She went there specifically for an act involving a horse and a girl jumping off a platform 60 feet high and into a pool of water. It was something called 'High Diving Horses' if I remember right. She went there just for that, which I thought was insane considering she had to do most of her travelling on foot!

She promised me she'd be an upstanding first class lady, well so far she wasn't doing very well! She had gotten a new dress aboard the Carpathia, although she still carried the evening gown she'd worn in a small bag she carried over her shoulder. Over the top of her only wearable dress she still wore Phillips' jacket, and in the jacket pocket she carried my pocket watch which she'd had fixed in New York City using some of the funds from Lightoller. At first I thought it was a waste of her resources, but after all the traveling she did, I suppose it was useful for her to know the time.

Finally she returned to New York for a while, by then it was heading into winter. She did a lot of performing on the streets to earn enough money to pay for a bed, and for food. The winter was a hard one, and she went some night hungry, it was on those nights I felt incredibly guilty. She should have been back in her own time, with her friends and her family. She seemed so lonely at night, curled up on a lumpy mattress with moth eaten sheets and a draft coming in from a crack in the window.

When spring came, she moved herself upstate. I suppose she was a little homesick, but the town that greeted her was not the town she knew. It didn't seem to bother her, actually I think she still felt very much at home. Her town was still small, still covered in rolling fields of corn and other crops, and the creek still flowed north, like always. The townspeople welcomed her, and she became popular with everyone fairly quickly. But her biggest claim to fame was winning a horse race at the fair that summer.

Every year the people held a horse race, and everyone was allowed to enter the race. The talk of the town that year was a horse by the name of Firetail, a big chestnut stallion that was indeed very impressive to look at. Firetail's owner was socializing with a group of farmers outside the bar one evening, when the ruffian herself came by. She asked with great interest about the horse, and the owner boasted about the big horse and how he was already planning on what to use the prize money on. She smirked at him "I bet I can beat that horse" she told him.

The men all laughed at her, telling her there was no suitable horse in the county. To this she made a bet "I'll ride any horse in the entire state, and I'll beat your Firetail. And if I beat him, I want your hat" she told him. To this, the men all once again laughed "Oh yea, and what'll ya plan on givin me if I beat ya?" he asked her. She held up Lightoller's button, hanging around her neck "I'll give you this! It's a button from an officer's jacket. An officer from the RMS Titanic" she told him. The owner of the horse gazed at that button with wide eyes, even in the little farming community, everyone knew of my ship, everyone.

My delinquent named the horse she was given Goober, because he was big and lazy. He looked clumsy, with big hooves and a big head, and his black coat was shaggy and speckled grey due to his age. But still, she rode that horse every day, galloping him over field and trotting him down the street with pride. By raceday, she made him look almost as intimidating as Firetail. Although she cut it very close, much too close for my liking, she still beat Firetail, by a nose.

She stayed in her hometown for a year and a half. When WWI came, she got the idea to join in. I had no idea how she planned to pull it off, but she wanted to. She gave Goober to some schoolboys she met, in exchange for much of their wardrobes. Oh I cringed at first sight of her when she came out dressed as a boy. A first class lady! She promised me she'd be a first class lady! Gabby headed to NYC then, and managed to purchase a ticket aboard the Olympic of all ships. Of course she wasn't first class, she couldn't afford such luxuries, but she was still content in second class. If I remember correctly, she told me she was second class in the future anyway.

When she arrived in England, the first thing she did, to my horror, was she sold her hair! Her unruly locks, gone! Her hair was cut in military fashion, upon request. And then, and this still makes me rather outraged, they actually allowed her to sign up into the cavalry! She fooled them all! And to make things even worse she didn't even have to go through the health inspection, so they never even realized she was a girl! Oh she did everything in her power to make sure she wasn't discovered, lowering her voice, spitting and acting absolutely horrid! She acted like, like a boy!

Training for her seemed to be easy. She was already an excellent rider, and she thoroughly enjoyed learning the military menuvers. And her horse, a big pure white stallion she fondly called Sparks, he was like her dream come true! At first I believed the name Sparks was choosen because of the horse's energy and speed. But then I remembered, rather vaguely, that Jack's nickname had been Sparks because he could send 39 words over the telegraph a minute.

By the time they were shipped over to France, most of her comrades had figured out her secret. Yet nobody seemed to pay any mind, at that point what did it matter whether she was a female or not? She was one of them, actually she'd proven in training she could outride the best of them. Of course, it wouldn't matter much to her now, they were heading to war, they really were. And the closer and closer to battle they went, the more and more my heart wrenched. What if she died in action? Would she end up in the future? I thought the only way to the future was through water! Through the ocean! If she dies on the battlefield, then, I didn't want to think about it.

The morning of the first battle she smiled and whistled to her horse as she groomed him. She patted his neck "Well my bonny boy, are ya ready for the big charge? This is what we've been waitin for!" she told him. Oh I didn't want her to do this at all, I really didn't, but she mounted that horse and got into formation with the rest of her comrades. I didn't want to watch, but I had to, I had to keep watching her! I had to make sure she made it to the other side of the field!

Commands rang out and the horses began their charge forward, the ruffian kissed her horse on, encouraging him for more and more speed. The German camp they were charging scrambled to try and defend themselves, but it was too late. Well, if a first class lady were to fight in the war, then they would probably do exactly what Gabby did. She cantered her horse along, killing with a precise flick of her wrist. And with every flick she'd look down and actually say 'Sorry!'. It almost made the battle funny, that she would just waltz through this camp on her pretty white horse, killing enemy soldiers like it was some kind of game, and to actually apologize! It was just absurd!

Victory was not celebrated very long for the cavalry, they had to keep moving. They'd lost a couple men and horses in that charge, but it didn't seem to bother them too much. They won, hadn't they? But I didn't like the way things were looking, things on the battlefield were changing, and if they weren't careful, they would pay heavily for it. But they weren't careful, and for a year they continued their charges in the same fashion. It was nearly a year later, in the spring of 1915 when they finally met their match.

As usual, they started their charge on a camp they thought was unguarded. By now the delinquent was one of the leaders, and she urged Sparks on fearlessly, ready to apologize to yet more emeny soliders. Oh yes, she was still apologizing to them as she went through, but she no longer cantered casually, she full out charged as though it were some kind of twisted horse race! She and her horse would jump over tents, like it was a steeplechase, and they'd charge right through tables and larger tents without second thought. However, on this day things were going to be very different, very different.

In the treeline above the field, there were guns waiting, guns unlike anything they'd ever seen before. Most of the germans had been run down, but those few who made it to the treeline, would change everything. Shots began ringing out over the field in rapid succession, and when the delinquent heard it she lowered herself, keeping her head close to Sparks' neck and urging him faster and faster.

They approached the guns and she continued to stay low on her horse. With a giant leap they soared over the tops of the machine guns, Gabby flicking her wrist and took out the gunner "Sorry" she said politely as her horse cantered into the trees. A few other horses and riders managed to make it over the machine guns as well and they took the few Germans prisoner. However, most of the cavalry was, well they were simply gone. It was like a bloody version of the Titanic. Bodies of men and horses lay everywhere, and the poor ruffian would be haunted by the sight for the rest of her life, no doubt.

Somehow she and Sparks continued on their merry way, and it wasn't until the fall of 1916 that someone finally managed to shoot the poor girl right off the back of her horse. Luckily for her there was backup and she wasn't taken prisoner of war. She assured them she was alright, but they told her she should go onto a hospital ship to have her shoulder looked at. What hospital ship did the poor girl end up getting on? Take a wild guess, if you guessed the Britannic, you would be correct.

I don't think she knew very much about the ship, besides the fact it was the third Olympic class ship in the line. She obviously had no idea it would strike a mine and sink. To my shock, she decided to hide, she wanted to go down with the ship! She went through her small bag of things that was in her room, pulling Jack's marconi jacket on and buttoning it over the top of her calavry uniform. Lightoller's officer button was still being worn proudly around her neck, and since she seemed to know she'd never see Sparks again, she cut off a large portion of his white mane and braided it into a bracelet she now wore around her right wrist. And of course, her engagement ring, she still wore that, she hadn't parted with it not even a moment. Anything else she couldn't wear, such as her evening dress from the Titanic that she still carried with her through the war, she left in her bag and tied it around her waist.

Was she tired of the past already? I suppose I'll never know for sure. She waited patiently for the end though, which came much quicker than the Titanic end had. While she was waiting, I heard her whisper "Well Mr. Andrews, it's not the Titanic, but she's still your ship". I felt incredibly honored at that moment. When the ship went down, she didn't fight too much, she just held her breath and swam down, just like when we'd come back into the future. I lost sight of her for a while, and I thought perhaps her plan hadn't worked. But then, then I saw her again, swimming towards the surface. I encouraged her and she finally broke water, looking around.

One difference I noticed right away, was that her hair was back to it's original length and her glasses had returned to her face. I suppose she hadn't lost those after all! Second thing I noticed, was everything she'd tried to take with her into the future, she actually brought with her into the future! I suppose since she was wearing them, she got to keep them. There was one other thing different about her, and that was she was back to being 16! When she'd gone down with the Britannic she'd been 21 because her birthday had been a few days before the sinking!

The final thing, she was back at Virginia beach! In almost the exact spot where we'd dove down to try and get to the future. I could see her classmates calling for her, and she swam towards them steadily. The injury she'd sustained from her shoulder, was gone, which helped her a great deal in swimming for shore. When she finally staggered onto the beach, she was swarmed by people.

"GABBY! What the hell happened? Where'd you get all this stuff?" one of her friends asks her. She smiles weakly at them, coughing up a bit of water "How long was I gone?" she asks curiously. Her friend makes a face "You were gone for like an hour! We thought you'd drowned! The coast guard has been searching all over for you!" she replies. At this Gabby laughs "Oh you won't believe me, but I've been gone for nearly 4 years!" she tells her. Before her friend can reply the ruffian's band director is at her side "Gabby? Gabby look at me" he tells her, she looks up at him and he seemed to be searching her face for, something "Are you alright?" he asks.

There's a moment of silence before she nods and smiles broadly "I've never been better!" she answers him. Once again, the question to her clothing comes up and the delinquent just laughs "I'm tellin ya! You won't believe me!" she says. All of her classmates, from the youngest freshman to the oldest senior are around her "Tell us!" they beg. She shrugs, trudging up the beach and sitting on one of her friends' beach towels "Well makes yourselves comfortable! I said I was gone 4 years! And lots happens in 4 years!".

So she told them, she told them all about me, and Jack, and the ship, and the officers. Throughout the story, there are questions, and other things. Finally when her story ends, someone asks her "So was the Titanic really as big and amazing in person as it is in the movies and stuff?". The delinquent has to think for a moment before she reaches into the pocket of Phillips' jacket, pulling out my gold pocket watch and flipping it open, she glaces it at before smiling and looking at them.

"You know, the Titanic just looked like a ship to me. It looked like every other ship I've ever seen, big and small. It wasn't the ship itself that was amazing. It was the people on the ship that made it amazing. If it weren't for those people, nobody would remember that ship. Because they built bigger ships than the Titanic, faster ships, ships with more luxuries on them. If I had to go on the Titanic without those people, then I probably woulda jumped off. Because it wouldn't have been worth the voyage" she explains.

Finally their band director and the chaperones tell them it's time to go back to the hotel. As everyone shuffles off the beach and towards the charter busses, Gabby stops and looks back at the ocean for a long moment before shrugging and turning her back on it, walking away. I suppose I should do the same now, turn my back on the girl and walk away. I'll see her again someday, I'm sure I will. And she'll cause plenty of shenanigans on my ship when we do meet again. I'm sure that's not just an assumption either, it's a promise. Well then, I'd best prepare then, I've got to bomb proof my ship! And I've got to tell Jack Phillips all about what happened to his fiance!

Turning my back to the delinquent, I let myself float up, higher and higher. Whatever that little ruffian does now, is none of my concern. From this moment on she can set all the oranges on fire she'd like to! But whatever she does end up doing with her life, she has my blessing. I genuinely hope the best for her, which is saying something. I don't usually give juvenile delinquents my blessing.

* * *

**Well everybody. THIS BE THE END! Thank you THANK YOU for coming along on this really twisted adventure! Wasn't that a ton of fun? We should go on another adventure sometime. Ya? No? Ok fine then, I didn't want to go on anymore adventures with you anyway! Well, don't forget to review this lovely epilogue of mine! Once again, thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't an entire waste of your time!**

**Now, this is the end. There is nothing more to read, and there never will be. Stop reading now!**


End file.
